Promise of Darkness
by BleedingNightshade
Summary: A forgotten miko. A lost spirit. Interaction between those of the living and those from the spirit realm is strictly forbidden as it is doomed to end in misery. The miko craved his company though and she was his new obsession. A final tale to be told about two different beings who were bound together by the red string of fate.
1. Waiting for Someone

_**White Camellia -** _

Longing/Waiting for someone

(¯`·._ (¯`·._ _.·´¯)_.·´¯) ✾ (¯`·._ (¯`·._ _.·´¯)_.·´¯)

"Sometimes, you find yourself in the middle of nowhere and sometimes, in the middle of nowhere, you find yourself."

* * *

When you live forever, time is difficult to measure. There are mornings, noons, nights and most of the time they are not in that order. The young spirit wanders, not heading in any particular direction or towards any goal. He has no meaning, no light to his life anymore but he was stuck, unable to continue on. He was forgotten about as soon as someone saw him, passing through thoughts like a whisper on the breeze.

He is aware of his surroundings changing around him though. The spirit world is random, often changing when there is no need to. Deserts turn to oceans, oceans turn to meadows and sunsets can lasts for weeks. Time and environment mean nothing to spirits. The randomness of their homes offer a little excitement to their dull lives.

He began to detect a pattern though. Somehow, at an unknown point, he had wandered into the world of the living. Seasons were in order. Time had a pattern. Everything seemed scheduled and that thought made something inside him twist uncomfortably. He has no home, no place to stay but he did not want to be here either.

The mortal realm was often dangerous for spirits. The nature of their set world and odd customs twisted a spirit's mind. Mortal creatures of all species feared them too, treating them with hostility and fear. For Kaonashi, a faceless spirit, he was in even more danger than others.

Humans were fickle creatures. He could feel all their emotions as it was his nature to adapt and reflect them back. They were always so dark, so greedy and selfish. Much like the frog he had the misfortune of consuming once. His body and mind was not created for so much dark exposure. He had been told stories of others of his kind going crazy, consumed by rage and greed from being around humans for too long.

Kaonashi had only met one human with a good heart and a bright soul but she was gone now, taken away by a dragon.

It was inevitable. He soon began to hunger. He craved to consume but he could not find a way home. When had he even crossed the border between the two lands? That troubling question did not matter much to him at the moment because if he could not find a way back to the spirit world, he would have no choice but to feed off of human food. It would not be as satisfying as his realm's delicacies but he had no choice. He was incapable of starving himself. If he even tried his body would force him to consume everything in his path, even the nasty mortals.

So instead of staying cleverly hidden, he let his shadowy form be seen. He now ghosted from place to place, leaving footprints as proof of his presence. The trees all appeared the same to him with none of them bearing any food. Fruits and vegetables could not be found in this land and even if they were, he was unable to pick them with his intangible body. He would need offerings.

Afternoon became night, night yielded to morning and the cycle repeated several times. He continued to wander, noticing the trees were growing thinner and in the distance, his superior hearing could pick up the sound of humans. His emotions raged with themselves as he remembered the last time he had been exposed to greed and hatred, an emotion that the humans would no doubt have.

He hungered too greatly to be cautious for long.

He forced his way forward until a silhouette of his body could be seen, shimming between two large trees. The floor beneath him was dotted with white camellia flowers, which contrasted brightly against his own dark form. He chose to wait, watching the small village from a safe distance. In the evening shadows, he blended and at night, the darkness consumed him and made him invisible. It was not until the next morning that his presence was noticed.

He watched as the young girl trotted towards him. He had only seen one human this small before and they were vastly different in appearance. This one had long black hair that tumbled down her back and large brown eyes that were fearful. Why did she watch him so carefully? Did she want something?

He had nothing to give her. His offerings were stronger in the spirit world, not here where mortality reigned. So he stood still, watching her as her fear grew by the second. Tears welled up in her eyes and he could feel her emotions. As she let out a cry and took off for the village, he also grew fearful. He had nothing to be afraid of, confident that the humans could not harm him but the girl's fear was contagious.

So he was weary when the girl soon returned, tugging along an older human behind her. This one smelt of death and herbs, a scent that made his unease grow. He shifted shyly, making a noise of discomfort. The pair stopped a fair distance from him, examining him as he examined them. Despite her odd smell, the spirit decided he liked the woman clothed in red and white better. Her emotions were more stable, without an ounce of fear or greed. He could only detect curiosity and caution from her.

"Why are ye here, spirit?" The older one questioned.

He made another noise of discomfort, unable to speak. He does not remember a time when he could speak. He had a mouth, a tongue and teeth like the humans but he was never able to replicate their speech without a live creature rolling around inside him.

"Do ye mean us harm?"

He was silent. He does not mean anyone harm but he hungers. He craves and being around humans were always a risk for him. He could not promise that no harm would come to them even if that was not his intention.

The older woman hobbled closer and it was then he noticed the odd mask that only covered one eye. Did she not know how to make a real mask? His own mask was carved from bone and painted from fruits of the spirit world. Maybe he could offer her one in return for her help since all humans were weak to greed.

He flinched when the child grew more afraid. For one so small, her emotions were strong. The old woman noticed the action and her good eye flickered to the girl behind her. He too watched the girl, wondering how humans could have so many conflicting emotions inside them at once. As someone who could mainly reflect, his body wanted to repel the onslaught of new feelings.

"Child, go and bring me Lady Kagome." The old one spoke quietly and the child quickly obeyed.

So, another game of waiting was started. He moved his gaze so he could watch the elder and the elder watched him. He liked her. Her emotions were senere and had a calming effect on him after his exposure to the child. He dipped his head in thanks, unsure how else to express his gratitude.

He wasn't sure if it was minutes or seconds that went by but some time had passed before a new figure could be seen in the distance. She was racing forward, a young woman who seemed joyful even from a distance. She skidded to a stop just next to the old woman and her emotions and scent finally reached him.

She smelled so sweet. Stronger than the peaches in his land and sweeter than the candy they served. There was also an underlying scent of something indescribable, something that could only be called, _pure_.

If he thought he was hungry before, he was wrong. He was famished now, his thoughts focused on the woman in front of her. The pull was so strong and sudden that he wasn't even sure what he craved. Did he wish to consume her physically? Did he want her aura? Or her emotions forever trapped within him, all his and his alone? He wasn't sure but he knew he _needed_ her.

"Hello," she spoke kindly, acknowledging him as an equal.

He made joyful sound, like the whining of a pet who was excited to see his master again. He took a step forward unwillingly, and he was filled with a shot of fear from the young one and a stab of concern from the old one. He took the same step back, staying between his sanctuary of the trees and the flowers.

"He does not speak," the old woman explained.

"What does he want?" It was cute how she thought she was being sly by whispering but he could hear everything.

"I know not."

 _You. I want you, now._

"He's a spirit right?" The old woman hummed in agreement. "Have you tried giving him an offering?"

 _So sweet and kind. Thinking of me. Giving an offering to me._

He would have to give something back. That was the way it was done with his kind. An offering for an offering. But what could he give to her when he was trapped in this land? He was without gold, he had no food inside him and his precious items were not available here either.

"I shall gather something for him." He watched as the old woman turned her back and wobbled back to the village, the little girl following close behind her. He could now catch a tendril of some unnamed emotion, something darker, now lurking in her. It was the same emotion an animal preserving his life would have had.

 _So the old one was afraid, just better at hiding it._

"Guess that leaves just us," the young woman murmured.

He liked the thought of them being alone. He floated forward a few steps, only pausing when the young woman took a step back. They were closer than before but not as close as he would like to be. He still stopped, not wanting to feel such a sour emotion from her.

After a few seconds, she relaxed and her emotions were back to being pure. He felt more comfortable around her and he made a small moan of happiness. The woman blushed at the sound and her emotions turned bashful. He couldn't help the excited wiggle he gave at the touch of such pure, unique emotions.

"Do you have a name?" He watched as she took a seat on the floor, folding her swan-like legs gracefully.

He had only felt lust one time in his life. During that time, a living creature had been inside him, corrupting his insides and fueling his emotions. As he was now, he had no need for lust. Spirits like him were rare and if they did travel together, it was for companionship instead of procreation. Lust was a human emotion and had no reason to live inside him.

However, he remembers how lust felt and what those males had searched for. He had no doubt that this woman before him would be an object to be lusted after. She had appealing curves and her hair flowed beautifully in the playful wind. Her eyes were a memorizing blue, like the waters that use to surround the bath house. She appeared almost holy, sitting on the land with the white flowers kissing her gently. No, he felt no lust but there was an emotion stirring inside him, one that didn't come to her and must belong to him. _How unusual._

She must have taken his silence as an answer as she continued to talk, her unease loosening her tongue. "Well my name is Kagome."

Kagome. When was the last time he had learned a name? He remembered a young girl, a sweet one who refused his offerings. The same one who had roused his interest and brought him curiosity after years of a dull time. She was a good girl before she disappeared.

"It feels awkward not knowing your name." His head tilted to the head, just enjoying the sound of her voice. "Can I give you a nickname?"

He made another noise of encouragement.

"Do you have an idea of what you like? Maybe something you favor?"

He considered the question. He was not vain. He hungered but his stomach did not grumble and he could not starve. His body was nearly nondescript, as he was just a pillow of darkness with a mask. Yet, a name lingered on his tongue. A name given to him a long time ago that he wanted to tell her but all he could do was make a faint whimpering sound.

"What do you look like under the mask?" Kagome was persistent.

An arm materialized from his body and he reached up to touch his mask. What did he look like under the mask? Not even he knew anymore. The mask was his face and anything underneath no longer mattered. He formed long tendrils that resembled a hybrid between talons and fingers so he could pulled the mask up to show that there was nothing underneath. There was no face, he was just a figure with a bone mask.

If she was frightened, he couldn't feel it. Instead she gave him a kind smile, one that spoke of understanding and sweetness. Unseen to her human eyes, he inched closer, wanting to be just one step closer to her.

"Nothing huh." Kagome leaned forward to cup her chin in the palm of her hand and he pulled his mask back down. "How about Kaonashi, then?"

Kaonashi. Koa-Nashi. No-Face. Yes, this name was familiar to him. Memories danced in the back of his mind but he was unable to grasp it, as it floated like a cloud of steam. He liked it and the noises he made, along with his bobbing head, conveyed his happiness to her.

Kagome giggled lightly. "Well, it's nice to meet you Kaonashi."

(¯`·._ (¯`·._ _.·´¯)_.·´¯)

Kagome did not linger long. As soon as the old woman came back with a bowl of steaming food, Kaonashi was reminded of his hunger and his playful attitude turned stoic. Bowls of food were offered to him, coming in a variety of colors and shapes. Physically, he had no nose so he could not smell the food but it looked delicious, even for a spirit's standard. So he changed focus, momentarily forgetting about Kagome and turned to the food that old woman was offering to him.

Once his attention was removed though, Kagome took this as permission to leave his sights. Kaonashi was not sure if he was relieved or upset at her absence. With her gone, the powerful emotions left with her, leaving him his normal passive self. His mind rebelled at this thought though as his very center was now craving her unique taste of emotions again.

He consumed the food with little thought. The hunger that had gnawed on his insides was docile once again and he could feel the food resting inside his body. His spirit was rolling the food around inside, feeling the texture and weight but not consuming it. His body would hold onto it, letting it slowly sustain him throughout his time in the mortal world. On the mortal plane, he was unsure when his next offering would be and his subconscious knew this.

When he was finished, he finally noticed that the sky had fallen black once again. The old woman from before was gone and the only proof of her existence was the empty bowls she had left behind. He could leave now if he wanted but something kept him in place.

He had to make an offering back.

So he waited. Two more mornings had to pass before the young girl who originally spotted him came back. She was shy, edging closer to him despite fear filling each footstep she took. Kaonashi did not move, staying as still as the trees that flanked him.

"Lady Kagome says you are kind," her little voice traveled on the wind. "Lady Kaeda said you should be gone by now. Why are you still here?"

Silence was her answer.

"Do you want something from the village?"

 _Kagome_. Kaonashi tried to convey the name through his eager, wordless sounds.

"I can fetch Lady Kagome for you, if you want."

Kaonashi bobbed his head up and down.

A short amount of time later and the little human came stumbling back, tightly holding onto the hand of the young miko. Kagome looked surprised to see him again but Kaonashi was unsure if this was a good surprise or a bad surprise. Humans were sometimes difficult for him to understand. His head tilted to the side as he watched the young girl quickly disappear once the miko had let go of her tiny hand.

"Hello again."

Kaonashi grunted in greeting.

"I wasn't aware that you were still here," Kagome took several steps forward while he stood as still as a shadow. "Do you need something? Or want something?"

In response Kaonashi held out his hands, cupping them together so he could fill both palms. Before her very eyes a mountain of rice grew until it was a small pile and a few pieces fell to the floor. He liked the look of unexpected surprise in her eyes and the way her aura seemed even sweeter at his display. He made another humming noise and moved his cupped hands towards her.

She didn't move to accept his offering though. The human girl, Kagome, just shook her head and took a step back. It reminded Kaonashi of a scene he had experience long ago and the similarity of the situation frustrated him. He made another incessant noise and crept closer, trying to communicate with Kagome without any words.

"No thank you," her reject was sweet even though her actions speared him. His body contorted slightly in discomfort. "I don't want any."

"Ah, ah."

"No," she repeated sternly.

Why? Kaonashi could not understand. Did she not like his offering? Despite her pure aura, was she greedy and looking for a specific offering? In the midst of his dismay, the grains of rice began to bleed through his hands, falling and clattering to the floor.

 _'Why?'_

He just stood there, unsure what to do now. He had to return the offering. It was similar to instincts in his kind. An offering was made to him and he had to return it. The thought of just walking away never even occurred to him. While Kaonashi was preoccupied with his tangled thoughts, Kagome took his silence and stillness as a dismissal and she disappeared back to her village.

He could wait. Kaonashi would not leave until she accepted one of his offerings.

(¯`·._ (¯`·._ _.·´¯)_.·´¯)

She did not come back to him. Kaonashi waited patiently for her but three mortal days passed and he could not even detect her aura nearby. Not even the little human girl that feared him but was curious of his presence made herself known. He grew worried the longer they stayed away. He was not used to being alone as one was never truly alone in the spirit world. It was too full and always bustling with activity so no one ever found peace there.

When the night fell on the fourth day, he could wait no longer. His form was shimmering with anxiety, sometimes becoming transparent for a few moments. Wordless sounds of worry were escaping him as he finally left the sanctuary of his trees. He continued along the path that Kagome and the child had taken before, which lead him to the heart of the village.

He passed by many mortals but it was not often that they saw him. His flickering form made it hard for others to see him when he was surrounded by the darkness of night. It helped that most of the villagers were asleep, hiding away in the homes that protected them from the outside world.

He followed the pull of purity, as he had already memorized the taste and feel of her aura. He found her place of dwelling within the heart of the small village. She, unlike the others around her, was awake and her bright blue eyes had immediately spotted him in the doorway, cautiously peering in.

"Hello again," she did not get up from the spot where she was kneeling. Laying before her, like a forgotten sacrifice, was the small child who was always afraid of him.

The tiny human was injured. He could see blood seeping into the bandages wrapped around her naked chest, the white cloth quickly turning red. Her breath rattled in her chest like brittle bones and her skin was pale, very different from her usual warm complexion.

He knew what death looked like when it was preying on humans and this little girl was caught in Death's grip.

Kagome reached out a cloth and wiped the sweat off the child's head. The little girl murmured quietly, her mind already slipping to the other side. The miko was trying hard to ease her pain but Kaonashi knew it was useless. He kept his distance from the couple but even lingering in the doorway, he could feel Kagome's distress and the girl's fear.

"Can you help her?" The miko's soft voice reached him.

"Ah." _'No.'_

Silence rang over the area as the priestess took care of the girl and the spirit watched the miko. There wasn't much that either could do to save the small human but Kagome desperately tried. She stayed awake all night, working hard to keep the injured girl's spirit in the mortal plane. Kaonashi stayed with her but he was not even sure if Kagome remembered he was there, lingering in the doorway.

When the birds started to sing to the rising sun, the priestess' efforts were proven to be useless. He watched as the little girl reached out a weak hand to grip the healer, giving her hand a hard squeeze, before letting it fall limp to the floor. His supernatural eyes watched as her young spirit emerged from her mortal shell, free of pain and smiling gratefully to the miko, before chasing an unseen light to the other side.

"Ah," Kaonashi turned his head to follow the spirit's journey, hoping to see a way back to his own world but whatever the girl's spirit was following, was not visible to his own eyes and unless the spirit invited Kaonashi to follow, he was unable to access the small doorway that opened between the two worlds.

"Can you see her?" Kagome asked curiously.

Kaonashi hummed and bobbed his head up and down. _'Yes.'_

"Was she . . . happy?"

Another head nod.

"I'm glad," her sweet voice wavered and he could feel her emotions turning sorrowful. "It was an accident. She spooked one of the horse and it kicked her." Kaonashi turned his face back to her as she told her tale. "I couldn't heal the wound and I know there was something wrong on the inside of her body. I just . . . I failed her." Tears were now streaming down from her eyes. "I couldn't save her."

 _'Her spirit was ready to leave. She was destined to die young.'_ Kaonashi tried to convey his word through his wordless noises but Kagome was unable to understand him. She did try to give him a watery smile, her lips trembling with the effort but her tears would not stop flowing.

He didn't think about his actions. He moved closer into the small house, intending on comforting the priestess. He had vague memories of doing the same for a young girl, a girl who cried so much over a missing dragon and he knew that physical contact helped humans. His close proximity to the woman made him mournful even though he did not know the girl who had died.

He reached out a ghostly limb, intending on offering his touch to soothe Kagome's sadness but before he could touch her, she hunched in on herself and cried into her palms. The action stung Kaonashi more than she knew. She had once again, rejected his offering.

"Ah," Kaonashi let his limb fade back into his main body and he just stood there. Unsure what to do after being rejected but not wanting to leave Kagome alone.

He stood guard over her as she mourned for the dead girl.

(¯`·._ (¯`·._ _.·´¯)_.·´¯)

The villagers were not kind to the faceless spirit. They were not physically harmful to him but they voiced their displeasure loudly. They did not trust him. They feared him. They blamed all their bad luck on the visiting spirit. They blamed everything from a pet dog growling at them to the crops dying on the faceless spirit. No, they were not physically mean to him but their emotions were destructive enough since he felt them and would reflect the stronger ones.

So Kaonashi chose to spend most of his time lingering on the edge of the village. Sometimes at night, under the cloak of the stars, he could walk the paths made by men and visit the priestess' home. She would wait for him, sensing his presence long before he actually reached her threshold. When he would peek inside, his white mask reflecting the moonlight, she would greet him with a smile shadowed with exhaustion.

She never sent him away or questioned while he was still there. Sometimes she would leave food out for him, sharing her meager meals with him but she never accepted his offerings back. It was a frustrating cycle, one that bred feelings of exasperation and anger into Kaonashi. Did she not understand that he could not leave until he returned her offering? Did she know about his kind and just wanted to keep him close by?

He had so many questions but no answers. Restricted to only wordless sounds, communication was nearly impossible between the two. Still, they spent time together. Kaonashi had nothing else to do and nobody else wanted to be near him. From his observations, Kagome was just as alone as he was. There was nobody dear and personal to her in the village, just the whiny, sickly humans who would come to her when they needed help. She lived alone and her hut was normally empty unless he was visiting her.

Over time, she opened up to him. She would tell him tales of adventures, journeys, and secrets that he doubt others would know. Not even he knew if it was because she trusted him or because she knew he could not repeat her words. Some of them were so precious to her, he could feel how attached she was to those memories. He found himself unsure if he should count them as another an offering or not.

"I miss them everyday." She was taking refuge in the forest, sitting between some large twisting roots while looking to the leafy canopy above. Kaonashi had followed her like a dog and stood a little distance from her, just listening to her voice. "I think Momma would have liked it here and the air would have been good for Grandpa's heart. I know Sota would have loved running around, trying to learn from the friendlier yokais."

Yokais? Did Kagome have experience with the supernatural? He had seen no signs of any lingering demons or spirits around the village and yet she spoke like she held knowledge to what they were.

"I was going to choose to come back here. I truly loved that dumb dog but I always imagined that it would be my choice. That I would get to say goodbye to my family first."

The wind gently played with her hair, tangling leaves and petals into the dark tresses. In the limbs above, the birds sang a sad melody that reflected the sorrow he could feel coming off of her. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned back against the massive trunk behind her, accepting nature's beauty and touch.

"Ahhh," Kaonashi tried to prompt her to continue speaking but she content to stay silent.

A few minutes later, he caught the sound of her murmuring. "Do you know about the Shikon no Tama?"

Kaonashi tilted his head to the side, giving a sound of confusion. Of course he knew about the Shikon no Tama. The story of the pure jewel was told in dozen of dazzling tales all across the spirit realm. It was similar to a fantasy or a bedtime story that humans told their offsprings. It was impossible to meet someone on the other side who didn't know about the jewel and so, Kaonashi was confused as why Kagome would ask such a silly question.

Unfortunately, Kagome misunderstood his questioning hum. "It's a story that many of the villagers are telling now. A tragic love story over a powerful gem that spans across many lifetimes and destroyed so many lives. I'm no good at telling it but I'm sure we can find a traveler who would love to share the tale with you." She was still leaning back against the large tree but her eyes were now open, watching the clouds above.

"In this story there's a girl, a young woman who's from a different time." Yes, Kaonashi knew this tale well. The well that started this journey was actually a weak point, a thin line drawn between the spirit and mortal realm. When a mortal crosses this line, they are temporarily sucked in the spirit world and spat back out, most of the time in a different time period as the spirit world did not keep track of time well. "I think the gods that pulled this young girl back . . . I think they made a mistake. They were searching for Kikyo's soul, trying to bring her back so she could finish what she started. I don't think the gods understand that just because someone has the same soul as an ancestor, it doesn't makes them the same person. Life, experience and time makes the soul different, makes it _change_. I think that's where they went wrong. They wanted Kikyo, and I was not her."

It was then that Kaonashi knew who he was with. He understood who he spent his time with and who confided her secrets with him. The priestess of the jewel, the one who was lost in time after her duty to fix the Shikon no Tama was finished.

It explained the powerful aura she emitted that tangled and ensnared his interest.

Kaonashi had never met this Kikyo before but he could imagine no others like the woman before him. Kagome was Kagome and no one had a hope of being similar to her. He had not offered his physical comfort to her since her rejection on the night the young girl died but he did continue to try others ways to comfort her. He drifted closer to her now, wanting to remind her of his presence and show her she was not alone.

She turned her bright blue eyes to him and gave a small smile, just lifting the corner of her lips. "That's the past though." Her moment of weakness faded and determination filled with her aura. "I'm different from her and I live my own life now."

"Ah, aha."

(¯`·._ (¯`·._ _.·´¯)_.·´¯)

He was not the brightest spirit in the realm but he had seen and experienced a lot. He knew more about emotions than most could imagine, not from experiencing them himself but from feeling what others would feel around him. Some creatures, like humans, would feel emotions more deeply than others and other creatures showed a preference to certain emotions. Humans were weak to rage while canines felt loyalty as a key part to their survival. Despite both being mortals with one beating heart and the same need to survive, they were different to be around.

Kaonashi, himself, rarely had emotions that belonged solely to him. He was not emotionless but rather, it was harder for him to express emotions. He preferred to reflect those he felt instead so he did not need to create them but he knew that the confusion he was feeling now belonged solely to him as he was in the middle of the forest, surrounded by only shadows and no living thing to pin the emotion on.

He moved his arm, waving it in front of his eyes. First one way, then another. There was no doubt to what he was seeing. He had hands. It was not the shadowy limbs with the long tendril that acted like fingers that he was use to seeing. No, he was looking at a man's hand. It had the exact same structure as others he had seen and at times when his transparent body pulsed, he could even see the outline of bones underneath.

He gave a groan of confusion as he watched the black fingers flex, following the mental command he gave them. Why was this happening to him? Was the prolonged exposure to the mortal realm now affecting him? He was growing concerned, and panic was slowly filling his body. He stuck out his neck as far as it would go and looked down at his body, glancing at it as best as he could. The rest of him was the same. A nondescript pillow of shadows that sometimes displayed black organs forgotten with time.

His panic and confusion morphed to shame. He, a powerful spirit, had human hands. It did not make sense to him. He let the limbs fade back into his body, hiding the unfamiliar looking limbs from sight.

He was determined to not let them show until he regain his normal form. This was made difficult in the passing days when he would spent time around Kagome. He was use to being able to freely show himself, moving and morphing in different ways. It was also not uncommon for him to grab things to pass to the priestess when the village was busy.

So there was no way for him to hide it for long. Kagome had a sharp mind and she quickly picked up on what Kaonashi was avoiding. He could see the understanding light in her blue gaze and the sharp glare afterwards. He was grateful that she didn't question him about it at the time since there was two sick children in the hut and an elder complaining about stiffness.

When darkness fell and their hut was empty, Kaonashi expected to be questioned about it. Instead, the miko calmly strode up to him and pressed her palm against his dark silhouette. Her touch was blissful but electrifying at the same time. It filled him, satisfying the hunger that had been gnawing at him and gentle his confused, worrisome thoughts. His expression could not change but his posture relaxed, his body displaying the affect she had on him.

"What are you hiding from me?" Why did she have to sound so hurt?

For his answer, Kaonashi formed his arms and held out his human palms. They still looked odd to him, out of place with his body. Kagome's blue eyes assessed the change, a nonsensical hum escaping her throat. Slowly, as if approaching a wild animal, she reached out a hand and gripped one of his hands.

It felt solid, not like a shadow. It didn't flickering like smoke in her grasp. It wasn't squirming or squishy like gelatin. It was a true hand created by his spiritual form.

He felt her acceptance before she voiced it. "I don't see much of a difference." She turned her head to smile at him and in her aura and eyes, Kaonashi felt only the truth. There was a small pink spark from her nails and warmth bloomed in him as her power surged forward.

In her hands, his own hand went back it its normal form. Knuckles, bones and shape morphed back into its original, spidery form. "Uh," Kaonashi moved his face forward so he could peer closer. How did she do that?

"See, it's back to normal now." Kagome assured him before letting go of his hand, which Kaonashi let disappear back into his body.

It was not her acceptance of his changed hand that he appreciated. It was the fact that she pretended there was nothing wrong or unusual about it, despite them both knowing otherwise. He wished he could smile like he had seen other human males do. He wanted some way to show his gratitude but he usually did that with his offerings and she kept rejecting them.

It didn't stop the warm feeling from spreading in his chest. Kaonashi hummed his appreciation but Kagome just waved off the sound. His warm feeling only grew hotter. He knew it was an emotion but he had never felt something like this before. Was it coming from him or her? He didn't know.

Unnoticed by the spirit and the miko, Kaonashi's neck became more distinct.

(¯`·._ (¯`·._ _.·´¯)_.·´¯)

Kaonashi was not sure how much time had passed. It was difficult to remember that the mortal realm followed a pattern. He did know that he arrived when the grass was green and the trees were full of leaves. After some time the grass turned brown and the leaves were gold. During this time, Kagome was busy treating children who wheezed and coughed and adults who complained about their bones. Then, much to Kaonashi's excitement, the world was bare and white.

It was during this time that several times happened. Elders died in their sleep and weren't discovered until the next morning. Babies coughed until their spirits escape and finally, children and adults froze to death, unprepared for the cold. Kaonashi learned that winter that humans were extremely fragile, unlike spirits.

Kagome stayed with all of those who died and Kaonashi watched as their spirits left to the other side, one by one. None of them offered to take the faceless spirit with them and the longer that Kaonashi lingered around Kagome, he found his desire to leave diminishing. He chose to stay with the miko, never voicing his desires to the passing spirits. His place was with his new obsession, the untouched miko. Kaonashi stayed with her through it all. The healing, the grieving, the burial and the mourning. With each death, she blamed herself and Kaonashi would attempt to soothe her fruitlessly.

He knew from the beginning that today was going to be different from their usual days. Unlike his human companion, Kaonashi did not require sleep but Kagome was kind enough to never kick him out of her home when she slumbered. So he was the first one to become aware of the sounds of strange horses and the deep boom of excited males early in the morning. Kaonashi had been waiting patiently for Kagome to awaken or the village to rouse itself and bother her. One of them was bound to happen first but the strange, unwanted appearance of these strangers jolted Kagome from her sleep, disrupting their usual pattern. Kaonashi watched how her muddled mind reacted the new sounds, which was to roll away and reached for the bow in the corner of the room. She righted herself quickly, still crouched on one knee with an arrow poised and ready.

"Aha," Kaonashi tried to calm her.

Frightened blue eyes flickered around the room, reminding the spirit of a startled animal. She was searching for a threat, ready to fight for her life if it proved to be hostile. After a few tense seconds, the miko saw there was nothing there to harm her and her stance dropped. The bow and arrow clattered to the ground and she clasped a hand to her clothed hip. She took several deep breaths, over and over again, until her emotions calmed down to their passive nature.

"Lady Kagome!" A young male, no longer a boy but not quite a man, burst into the hut. "Lady Kagome, Lady Kaede wants to speak to you."

"What for?" Her calm voice completely hid the fear she had been feeling earlier.

"A messenger from the other village wants to borrow one of our mikos," the boy answered.

"Tell them I'll be there shortly," the boy turned around and raced back out.

Kaonashi moved forward and picked up the forgotten bow. Kagome watched him as he returned it back to its resting corner, treating it like a precious artifact. "Ah, ah, ah." _'Are you okay?'_ Kaonashi questioned.

Kagome tried to laugh it off but there was a dark gleam in her eyes. "I guess some habits never die." Kagome would have been convincing if he could not feel the fear still lingering deep in her aura. "Kaonashi, do me a favor."

"Hmm." _'Anything.'_

"Stay here. The other villagers . . . they might not be welcoming of your presence."

The spirit didn't respond in anyway but Kagome was too busy changing her clothes, unmindful of her nude state between outfits, and brushing her hair out to notice. Just as quickly as she woke up, Kagome was racing out the door, calling out to Kaede. Kaonashi could hear the drunken shouts of men and feel the stomp of angry horses through the floor.

 _Humans could not be trusted. Their emotions are too unstable._

Kaonashi let his body fade and promptly followed Kagome out. He was undetectable to the human eye, which helped him to follow the fleeing miko without freaking out the human village. Kaonashi followed the gathering humans and soon found himself on the outer edge of the village.

Kagome and Kaede, dressed in matching traditional miko garbs were in the center of the large circle with five men before them, each of them mounted on large horses.

"She can't leave," Kagome protested. It was obvious she was continuing some argument that was started before Kaonashi arrived.

"Our village requires a miko!" The largest man boomed out.

"Lady Kaede can not leave us," the villagers echoed Kagome.

Suddenly one of the men forced his stallion forward and harshly grabbed Kaede's arm. The old woman's legs gave out from under her and Kagome cried out at the sight of the rough treatment. Kaonashi's body felt battered as a range of emotions hit him from all sides. It was made clear to the villagers that the men were not going to take no as an answer.

" _Enough_!" Kagome's stern voice cut loudly through the confusion. Everyone froze, even the invisible Kaonashi and the rude men. Lady Kaede fell to the floor as the man released her and all eyes turned to look at the younger miko. She was standing tall, her blue eyes locked on the leader and her stance demanded submission as her aura spread out like an unseen fog. Kaonashi helplessly drifted closer to her, seduce by the energy she gave out.

"I'll go with you," Kagome spoke sternly. "Lady Kaede can not leave with you but I can."

Kaonashi could feel their lust as their unworthy eyes scanned his companion. He could feel their wants and desires like a heavy fog and for once, he didn't reflect it. He rejected their auras, filling his body with its own emotion from his own soul. _Anger_ at the miko for offering herself. _Protectiveness_ of the fool who could not feel their lust. _Hatred_ of the men and their greed. _Fear_ , for she was only a fragile human.

The new feeling of his own emotions caused his illusion to flicker. People gasped as his form became visible, right behind the miko pair. Unknownst to him, Kaonashi had swelled in response to his violent emotions, appearing like a menacing shadow behind the two priestess. The horses snorted and stomped back, the men cried out in outraged and even the villagers, who knew who he was, were uneasy at his sudden appearance. Only Kaede, who had recently regained her footing, and Kagome stayed calm.

Several men dropped the spears they were carrying, aiming for the unknown spirit as if their mortal weapons could harm him. Kaonashi stood impassive as the men yelled out insults, outrages and demands for more knowledge of the situation.

Like the strong woman she was, Kagome stepped back, pressing her warm flesh against his cold body. Her defiant blue eyes gazed at the men and her stance screamed out that she was going to protect him. Kaonashi couldn't help but to reach out and wrap a humanistic hand around her waist, pulling her deeper into his embrace so he could feel her unique taste of emotions closer.

"He's my companion," she explained to the group.

"What happened to the hanyou?" One of the men demanded.

"I no longer travel with Inuyasha." Kaonashi felt a sting of misery strike through her aura even though it did not reflect in her voice. "Kaonashi has stayed in this village for many seasons now."

There was sounds of disbelief and some murmuring. "Is _he_ dangerous?" "How did a miko tame a spirit?" "What other black magic could Kagome do?" "How did Kaonashi appear?" "Is _she_ dangerous?" "Could they be trusted?"

One of the men in the back forced his horse forward, keeping his spear leveled with Kaonashi and by extension, Kagome. The large, stupid creature pushed his way to the front and it was clear that the mounted pair was going to attack. Villagers, seeing the same intent, raced forward to protect her while Kagome pushed Kaede out of harm's way and the most horrifying feeling spread through Kaonashi. _Kagome's acceptance._

Acceptance of what was going to come. Acceptance that the man was trying to kill her. Acceptance. _Acceptance_. _Acceptance_.

Kaonashi moved quicker than the mortals. One second Kagome was leaning against him and the next, he had appeared in front of the miko, guarding her and glaring at the horse. The pitiful creature reared to a stop, its eyes wild and its instincts demanding that it leave the spirit alone. The horse gave a high pitch scream and threw its human off. The male landed in a battered, dusty heap, still clutching the spear as he stared fearfully up at menacing Kaonashi.

Kaonashi didn't hesitate to swallow him whole. The villagers screamed, now running away for cover. The men pulled at the reins, forcing their horses back as the beasts stomped the ground and begged for freedom. Only Kagome and Kaonashi stood still. The young miko was speechless but Kaonashi could feel the weight of her eyes lingering on his hunched form. With stiff steps, she moved to stand by Kaonashi's side, despite the fear he could feel on her.

Was she afraid of the men? Of him? Did the situation scare her?

Kaonashi moaned in discomfort as his body warped and bulged to display his meal. The man was still alive, rolling around inside of him. It had been too long since he had devoured a living being. The sensation was unpleasant and this man was particularly foul. He was a living ball of corruption and now he was inside Kaonashi, polluting him and his thoughts. He wanted to vomit but his body was already trying to absorb the mortal, keeping him hostage inside his stomach. The young miko was now looking at him in concern as Kaonashi released another sickening moan.

"Kaonashi is my protector and companion," Kagome explained sternly. "He will be coming with me when I leave to visit your village. I will arrive in a week's time, like you have requested."

They were scared but Kaonashi no longer cared for their pitiful emotions. He had a living source of emotions resting inside him and they were not happy. They were slowly consuming his mind, tearing his attention away from the hostile group. Kaonashi could only watched as the men said something else and then spurred their horses away before Kagome could respond. The stoic pair watched their retreat until their creatures disappear in the distance.

Her strong shield dropped as soon as they were gone. Kagome whirled around to face him, her eyes wide with concern. She quickly placed a hand on his bulging body, assessing the damage. "Are you okay? What can I do to help?"

Kaonashi refused to answer. If he even tried, he knew the living man inside him would answer for him, using Kaonashi's mouth but his own words. He needed to get control before he risked anything more than a few small sounds.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered to him, her breath caressing the side of his mask. "Thank you for protecting me."

"Ah." _Always._

Kaonashi looked into the bright blue eyes and wondered if he should leave. The last time he had eaten a living being and was around a mortal, he had shown to have difficulties controlling himself. Nobody had known that that was the first time he had even attempted such a thing and therefore he had been unprepared for the consequences. He had attempted swallowing living beings several times afterwards in an attempt to teach himself but each time ended in disaster. The living thing inside him always gained control sooner or later. Kaonashi doubted he had enough experience yet or the will to keep this one controlled.

He could feel it, like the pollution that would fill the air in the distant future. The man's emotions, thoughts and habits were soaking into him. His stomach rolled again in an attempt to soothe his ache but as long as he stayed in there, Kaonashi knew he would be in pain.

He should leave. Even if he could not go back to the spirit world, he should keep his distance from the miko. He had once attacked a young girl because he had eaten a disgusting frog. He knew he would hurt his miko with the emotions of the vile man, but even stronger than his fear, was his desire to be near her.

Her taste. Her aura. Her purity. She was all he craved now and even if he destroyed her, he was unwilling to give her up.

* * *

Follow me on this new, small journey. What do you think of this plot bunny that would not leave me alone? (I just had to write it down to get some peace) I am aware of the OOCness but it is needed for this tale and honestly, I don't think it's as bad as some stories I've seen. Does Kaonashi bring back childhood memories for anyone else?

I am attempting a brand-new, different writing style with this story. Because of this, some areas may sound rough and editing, as it is done by myself, may need some polishing. I will fix mistakes as I found them over time.

Remember to leave a review! Your words, as a reader, help to fuel an author. It gives us confidence, helps us to write and guides us through some tough times. Leave me anything, I cherish them all.

- _Nightshade_


	2. Daily Remembrance

_**Yellow Zinnia -** _

_Loyalty/Daily remembrance_

(¯`·._ (¯`·._ _.·´¯)_.·´¯) ✾ (¯`·._ (¯`·._ _.·´¯)_.·´¯)

"She was an angel craving chaos . . .

He was a demon seeking peace . . ."

* * *

The next morning, Kagome mounted a small mare and prepared for her journey. Kaonashi, having not left her side since the disappearance of the men, floated closer to her. Unfortunately none of the horses that the villagers raised, liked him and the mare she was mounting was no different. She snorted and pawed the ground, ready to run at a moment's notice. For the safety of his miko, Kaonashi decided to keep some distance between them.

"Can you keep up?" A worried Kagome asked.

"Hmm." ' _Yes'_

Kagome nodded and spurred the mare around and into the forest. Below them, the trample ground from the men's sudden appearance would be their guide. Kaonashi traveled quietly behind her, slightly slower than before because of his still distended stomach. Their travels were quick, with only Kagome singing to herself, the heavy breaths of the mare, and the birds singing with the miko. In the snowy ground, the skittish horse left her own hoof prints behind while there were no trace of Kaonashi's wanderings, despite him following closely behind the pair.

 _~Pay attention to me. Help me.~_ Kaonashi could feel the sickly conscience of the man within him.

An unwanted whimper escaped Kaonashi. _~Help me!~_

Kagome noticed the odd sound and quickly brought her horse to a stop. "Is everything okay?"

Kaonashi stopped his own movements, keeping his distance. The shadows of the forest cloaked him, hopefully hiding his pulsing, semi-transparent body. He had never felt disgust with his appearance before but now, he hoped his bulging body wouldn't disgust her. His body bulged in rolls now, giving him a pudgy appearance and his movements were less graceful, nearly clumsy in nature.

"There's a stream up ahead. We can stop there if you want."

The man's thoughts were too distracting for him to focus enough to give her an answer. _~I wonder if she would ride me.~_ Kaonashi wondered what that meant to the man inside him. It was dangerous to ride a spirit, even those that looked like large animals. Was it a good thing if a woman rode a man? Kaonashi didn't even know you could ride a human.

Kagome was use to his silence by now and since he didn't protest, she took his quiet acceptance as consent. Kagome spurred her horse around and lead the way to the rushing stream, dismounting when they reached their destination minutes later. The water was moving too rapidly to freeze yet so she didn't have to break the ice to get to the water. The horse obediently started to rehydrate itself while Kagome kneeled by the waters and cupped her hands together so she could sip the icy water.

Kaonashi approached the stream, still keeping his distance from Kagome and copied her. He kneeled down and formed his arms. He paused to assess them, surprised to find that they had changed again. His knuckles were wider and his fingers were thick, like sausages. His arms felt too large, too fat for his body. He stared mournfully at his new extensions, knowing that his body was mimicking the man inside him. He didn't need another reminder about the vile man resting within him.

"Is it because of him?" Kaonashi turned his head in surprise to see that the miko had snuck up on him and was crouched by his side. Her hand gently grasp his new arms, her tiny palms not even wrapping around half of it.

Kaonashi grunted out in answer. ' _He's changing me.'_

"Will it go away soon?"

 _'I've never fully digested a living being before.'_ He had held the frog inside of him for a long time and no damage had happen to it. Kaonashi was unsure if it was because the frog was a spirit, therefore unable to die, and if so, did that mean Kaonashi was capable of digesting a living human. There was too many unknowns about his ability. _'It's painful.'_ Kaonashi shook his head.

 _~Imagine being stuck in here with you.~_

"Do you want to go back?"

"Ah." ' _No_.'

 _~Yes.~_

Kagome nodded and straightened up. Kaonashi mimicked her as best as he could with his stomach and followed her as she remounted the horse. "Tell me if you want to rest," she tossed over her shoulder. Once again, their journey began.

They traveled deep into the night. Even when Kagome was starting to doze, Kaonashi's presence behind the horse kept the mare moving forward without a guiding hand. By the time the moon had reached it tallest point, Kagome was deep asleep, leaning against the mare while Kaonashi, who didn't require sleep, kept the beast moving along the subtle trail.

 _~Help me.~_

 _~She's more beautiful than the stories said.~_ Kaonashi found himself agreeing with the voice in his head, this time. Kagome was a beautiful being, more so than future tales would revealed. Even when she was hunched over a horse, limp with exhaustion, lightly snoring with drool decorating the corner of her lips, Kaonashi found her endearing.

 _~If she'll sleep with a hanyou, I wonder how much a real man can shock her.~_

 _~Do you even know what a cock is?~_

 _~Let! Me! Out!~_ Kaonashi grumbled lightly. The man had been complaining all night and neither of their energies were dying down. Kaonashi refused to let him have control and the man refused to let Kaonashi forget he was there, inside him. The sky around them was lightening as the sun peeked its over the distant mountains.

Anger. Frustration. Lust. Need. Fear. They all came from the emotional vessel inside him and it battered at his mind and soul, confusing and hurting him. The man wanted control. The man craved for Kagome. The man lusted for freedom. All of those from the man but they were so entwined with him that it was difficult to tell who it belonged to at times.

A loud snort from the horse startled Kaonashi out of his tangled thoughts. He was surprised to find himself by the mare's flank, unaware of when he had picked up his pace. His large stomach was brushing the animal's side with each step they took and somehow, his new arms had formed and were reaching for the sleeping miko.

 _Snap_!

Kaonashi stopped moving just in time to avoid a vicious nip from the mare. Her ears were pressed against her skull and her steps were brisker, nearly stomping out her displeasure. Kaonashi felt bad for her. Animals were naturally wary around spirit but she must be able to sense his confliction and deemed him a threat to her rider. Kaonashi wanted to fall back and give the horse the distance she obviously wanted but his feet weren't responding to him. The man wanted him to be closer to the miko and he was in control of Kaonashi's legs.

The mare gave a loud whinny that woke Kagome up. The young woman shifted slightly before blinking open her eyes and looking around. One hand traveled to her hip, gripping her white shirt tightly while the other moved to press against the mare's neck, bringing the horse to a complete stop. She looked confused and surprise that the night around them had brightened.

"Did we travel all night?" asked Kagome.

Kaonashi bobbed his head up and down. The man was struggling more now, wrestling for control and without warning, Kaonashi could feel his control slipping. He took a step forward to move the mare along and distract Kagome but the miko firmly kept the horse in place. Her lips were firmly pressed together in a firm line that betrayed her curiosity.

In a second, Kaonashi's control rupture. "You're not very grateful, are you?" A deep, nasally tone escaped Kaonashi.

Kagome jolted in place and her mouth fell open in shock. "Kaonashi?"

Kaonashi was struggling to stop it. It was just like before. The other being was taking control and he was just a viewer inside his own body. His bulging, shadowy form seemed to dance in place as his new arms ripped themselves out and made a grab at the miko, which the mare dodged. "Let's put that mouth to better use."

 _'It's not me. It's not me.'_ His arms made another grab for the miko but the horse delivered a strong kick, knocking his arm away. _'I don't want to hurt you. Help me.'_

"You're not Kaonashi," Kagome was now gripping her the mare's mane tightly in an effort to stay on the frightened horse.

"I can be whoever you want me to be," he croaked out. Without warning, Kaonashi's body lunged forward like an attacking predator.

 _'Don't hurt her!'_

They collided together, spirit, horse and miko. The mare cried out as her body collapsed from under them. There was a sickening crunch as her thin leg snapped and Kagome cried out as the heavy beast landed on her own leg. Kaonashi's fingers were ripping through whatever flesh they could touch and the horse and human cried out as injuries were inflicted. His mouth, located in the center of his shadowy, bulging body, just under his mask, opened wide with the intent of devouring them both.

There was a flash of magenta and the world froze. Kaonashi could feel himself slipping back into control with the help of her powers but with his newfound control came a gut wrenching nausea. The mouth that had been open wide to devour now had a different objective.

Kaonashi moved away, twisting his body away from the dying horse and injured miko so he could hack and cough violently. Black spew was flowing from his mouth like a gushing river. His body contorted and twisted as his body tried to puke up everything inside him.

"You bitch!" For a brief second the strange man got the control back and forced the spirit to move threateningly back towards the miko. "I'll kill you!"

 _'It's painful. I'm hurting._ ' Kaonashi wanted to cry out but only torn whimpers escaped him. He understood why Kagome had attacked him but the thought of it hurt him deeply. He had never meant to hurt or betray her. _'I'm sorry.'_

The faceless spirit continued to vomit. He, Kagome and the wounded horse were essentially in a black puddle, the strange liquid lapping at any skin it could reach. Some of it even managed to reach the nearby stream, dripping into it like discolored blood. With one last organ moving heave, a torrent escaped him and with it, the man he had swallowed.

"You bitch!" The man sputtered out from his puddle. The unknown black sludge was covering him like a cloak, despite him trying to shake it off of him. "I'll fucking kill you," he repeated himself.

Kaonashi was still heaving, his body continuing to react to Kagome's attack of purity. His world was a haze of sickness and pain as he continued to retch even though there was nothing coming out of his mouth. His body was contorting in the worst way possible and his energy was being sapped. Everything burned, from his mask to his forgotten organs.

With one last heave, Kaonashi felt something rip and tear inside him. Horror filled him at the unfamiliar, vulnerable feeling. Something had disconnected inside of him and never before had the spirit felt something so terrifying. His body was not something meant to be broken or torn. Kaonashi was not fragile like humans or animals. He never knew it was even possible to harm himself and with each second that passed, he felt more panicked.

He was unaware of his surrounding due to his consuming thoughts. He could hear a scuffle, multiple cries of pain and then silence. He couldn't pay attention despite knowing the gravity of the situation. Everything felt wrong. His whole body felt alien to him. Some of it was too skinny. Other parts were too fat. There was more strange curves and turns than he was use too. It felt _all_ wrong.

"Are you okay?"

Kaonashi whimpered and weakly lifted his head. Kagome was now crouched by his side, her miko outfit freshly stained. Her red pants were now covered in dark maroon patches and her white shirt was stained red and torn in some sections. Blood covered her hands and one palm was resting on his crouched body as the other hand, which was still holding a dagger, was pressed to the ground to balance herself. What little flesh she displayed was torn, both from his cruel grasp and the scuffle with the man.

"Ah, ah, hah." _'It no longer hurts.'_

Water filled her eyes as she looked down at his pitiful form. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do."

 _'I understand.'_ The faceless spirit reached out a hand to comfort her, like he had seen humans before him do. His mask hid the surprise well when his obsidian layers fell away to reveal a human hand. Smooth, unblemished cream skin winked out at him. Knuckles, too large to be feminine, but paired with long, delicate fingers. He could feel the difference. The limb did not just form from his body but was rather attached to something else that he could feel, just below his neck.

A confused murmur left the spirit. What was this sorcery? What did his miko do to him? Kaonashi reacted on instincts, moving away from Kagome swiftly before she could change more about him. The flash of dismay in her eyes was like another agonizing shot of purity. She had done something to him. He should be the one upset and afraid, not her.

"I'll find a way to turn you back," Kagome whispered brokenly. "I didn't mean to do that."

She was trying to coax him back like he was a frightened animal. The hand that was resting on him was now reaching out for him but he only put more distance between it and him. In the growing space between them, they both noticed the imprint of bare feet in the snow underneath him.

They stayed that way. Kagome continued to kneel in the snow and the blood she had shed, Kaonashi briefly noticed the dead man and the dead mare nearby, as she tried to coax the spirit back to her. Kaonashi kept a stubborn distance though, watching the crying miko and mentally assessing himself. After time Kagome was forced to move on or risk freezing in the forest. She pushed herself to her feet and started to trot in the direction they were heading before. Every now and then she would glance over her shoulder to see Kaonashi continuing to follow her even though he kept his distance.

The faceless spirit felt like he had no other choice. He was still trapped in the mortal plane. Humans had proven to be hostile to him before so he didn't trust them enough to be alone and despite it all, he still felt an uncontrollable attachment to the miko. So he couldn't bring himself to leave her, not yet.

(¯`·._ (¯`·._ _.·´¯)_.·´¯)

The trip to the other village was insignificant. The villagers, like the men before, quickly proven to be hostile and refused to let Kaonashi enter their lands. He wordlessly begged for her to not leave him but in the end, she continued to stroll into the village and Kaonashi was forced to stay on the outer rings.

It was similar to how their tale began. Kaonashi lingered between two large trees, sometimes in plain sight and sometimes letting the shadows hide him. There was always one villager watching him, making it impossible to follow his miko.

For three days and two nights they were kept separate.

On the third night, he knew there was something different. The man who was watching him that day disappeared when the sun was setting and soon after evening had spilled into night, he caught a glimpse of Kagome. She was limping and covered in fresh blood. Kaonashi's supernatural senses could smell the scent of decay and death on her. She stopped a little bit of distance from him, respecting his previous wishes.

"Ah, ah, ah." ' _Are you okay?'_

Her voice trembled when she spoke. "I just want to go home."

She looked broken. Something had happened to her when she was separated from him but Kaonashi did not know what. He was also unsure how to inquire about it. She looked so devastated. How much harm could humans do to her in three days?

Kaonashi glided forward, his arms, still covered in a black shroud, reached out and gently touched her shoulder. His touch destroyed her inner barrier and suddenly her aura was flooded with misery. Her blue eyes finally moved to look at him and he could see the tears streaming down. Kaonashi moved to gently cup her cheek in his hand, the shroud falling back to reveal his new hand, and his thumb moved on its own to clear her tears. Two small brushes and her legs gave out. Kaonashi followed her down, kneeling by her side as she continued to cry.

"It's not fair!" She suddenly screamed out to the stars. Her fists started beating the ground, again and again. Powder snow flew up in a beautifully, only to cascade down. "It's not fair! Why does everyone else get to be happy? I did my duty." She crumbled into herself, her body pressed against the cold grass and her voice murmured the rest of the words. "We sacrificed so much. I just wanted to be happy. I wanted a future when this was all over. I wanted to be normal."

"Ah, ah." Kaonashi's free hand moved to rub her shoulders. He could feel her agony with each sentence but his body was not mimicking it. He had his own emotions fueling his actions now and it unnerved him. He wanted to cheer her up and erase her misery. His desire to stop her tears trumped his instincts to mimic emotions. He never wanted to see her tears but he didn't know how to make her happy.

He was unsure but the faceless spirit knew he could not leave her on the cold ground. Humans were too fragile. So he lifted her up with the use of his new arms, cradling her to his firmer chest, which was also different. He didn't know much about humans but he knew one place that spirits found comfort and happiness. Hopefully, it was the same with humans.

(¯`·._ (¯`·._ _.·´¯)_.·´¯)

Sometime during his walk, his miko cried herself to sleep. Even now, deep in her slumber, tears continued to stream down and she was firmly gripping onto the black cloth that covered him. Her head was nestled into his shoulder, lying on something firmer than his shadowy form. Kaonashi hummed lightly at her touch as he stood in front of a body of water.

Should he unclothe her? Spirit who still had their human forms did not wear clothes into the water but Kaonashi had never undressed someone before. The faceless spirit didn't even know how clothes came off. They came in too many shapes and sizes to make sense of them.

Kaonashi shrugged before stepping forward. Warm water lapped at his bottom half but he continued to stroll forward. He only stopped when water rested right below Kagome's neck. The young woman murmured in her sleep and weakly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"Ah, ah." _'I found a hot springs.'_ "Hah, um." _'The bathhouse always soothed disturbed spirits.'_

"Is this a hot spring?"

 _'My offering to you.'_

Her hands moved to gently push against him and rejection speared him. Again, she was going to reject his offering. Reluctantly, Kaonashi loosened his grip so she could place her feet on the muddy ground beneath them. She didn't move to get out though but instead started messing with the clothes covering her.

"Hmm?"

Kagome finally wiggled an arm free and the sight of the thin, pale, uncovered arm did strange thing to him. Warmth bloomed in his body and he was excited but uncomfortable. After a few more minutes of struggling, Kagome slipped out of all her clothes, including some strange, small clothing that was underneath her pants and shirt.

At Kaonashi's inquiring look, Kagome finally blushed. "I don't have any other clothes with me. There's no need to get the ones I do have, soaking yet."

 _'So like spirit, humans unclothe when in baths.'_ Kaonashi grunted in understanding.

For some time, they enjoyed the silence. Both human and spirit soaked in the warm waters, letting it wash away their grime and enjoying the steam that cleared their minds. The tears that marked his miko's face faded away and she was soon returned to her peaceful, stoic self.

"I'm sorry . . . about earlier." Kagome floated back so she could lean back against a rock. Kaonashi couldn't stop the flash of jealousy that bloomed in his chest. _'Was it natural to be jealous of a rock?'_ "The village needed a miko because one of their women was giving birth. It's not the first baby I've delivered but each time, it's amazing to see life being born.

"It was a set of twins. One boy, one girl. The boy, he was born first and he was healthy. He cried loudly when he entered the world but the girl, the mother wasn't strong enough. There was so much blood and I couldn't stop it. The mother was strong enough to birth the girl but she was a stillborn. Judging by her size, she had died in the womb recently." Kaonashi whimpered as he saw her eyes filling with tears again. "The mother died soon after from bloodloss, crying over her daughter. I had to tell the husband about their deaths but that wasn't the worse part.

"The worse part was that the husband was _happy_. His son was alive and that's all he cared for. He didn't care about his daughter and when I was leaving, he was already discussing getting a new bride. That's the part that kills me."

Kagome's hands dropped to cradle her flat stomach under the water, or so Kaonashi assumed. It was difficult to see in the dark waters and the the cloud of rising steam. "Why do those assholes get to have children but I can't? I wanted to have a family. I wanted children with adorable puppy ears but the jewel decided otherwise. It wanted a guardian with no other duties besides the jewel."

The tears were back and streaming faster down her rosy cheeks as her fingers were now tearing at her stomach, tainting the water red. "It took my womb. I can't have children and when Inuyasha found out, it devastated him. He tried to stay with me but I would see how his eyes watched the children. There was no need for him to suffer too so I lied. I told him I didn't love him anymore. He left me and I hope he's happy. I hope he's surrounded by a litter of children."

She was crying heavily now, sobbing into the warm water. Her fingers were digging into the soft skin of her stomach, coaxing more blood to flow. "I just, I wanted that too. I don't want to be alone."

Kaonashi reached out and wrapped his arms around her. She let him drag her forward, into his chest. Her arms wrapped around him and she clutched him like he was the only thing left in the world. Her naked flesh was pressed tightly against him, seeking comfort and touch from his own body. He could even feel her blood soaking into the onyx layers that he wore.

 _'Never alone.'_ He could feel her pain as she finally released him. She didn't have to be strong around him. _'I am here. I will stay.'_

She mourned that night. Kaonashi suspected that this was the first time she let herself cry in many years. Her emotions flowed freely and Kaonashi felt it all. He understood what she needed and he lent an ear, listening to her rant, wiping her tears away when the sight became too much for him and when she was too tired to move, he was the one to pick her up and take her out of the springs.

They rested under a tree. Kaonashi sat back, his back leaning against the trunk as Kagome snuggled into him. She was still naked, her flesh open to his eyes but while Kaonashi felt lust, he controlled it. That was not what she needed tonight. He wrapped himself around her as much as possible, defending her against the cold and protecting her, like she protected him.

He gave her another offering that night, one that she unknowingly accepted. He forgave her for changing him. Whatever she did, she had no control over and Kaonashi knew she was too soft hearted to mean any malice in her actions against him.

Kaonashi leaned down to press his mask against her damp hair. _'I forgive you.'_

(¯`·._ (¯`·._ _.·´¯)_.·´¯)

They were back in their own village, several mornings afterwards. Everyone, from the smallest child to the blind elders could sense the difference in the air between them. Kaonashi watched as everything changed, from her distance from the villagers to the way she handled daily tasks. A heavy burden had been removed from her when she had released her grief that night at the hot springs.

Their relationship changed too. Kagome no longer kept the faceless spirit at a distance and she always defended him against the fearful whispers and hateful slanders from the villagers. In return, Kaonashi was always close to her side. He was her living shadow and after time, the village grew to accept the one unavoidable fact.

Where one would found Kagome, they would always find Kaonashi close by.

This was their life for some time. Kaonashi would stand by and watch over his miko, and his miko would take care of the village. Early one mid-winter morning, they found the older miko, Lady Kaede, had passed away peacefully in her sleep. No one in the village even knew she was sick so it shocked them all to the core. That same night, Kagome spend in mourning, cuddled into Kaonashi's chest, wrapped in his arms.

Nobody came to visit and comfort her, which only angered the faceless spirit. For the first time, he wondered how someone could tell such a bright soul to suffer alone. Where were those companions the tale of the Shikon no Tama talked about? Why was she left alone? Why her?

Time followed a strict pattern. It was one of the things that Kaonashi hated about this realm. Winter, his favorite season, did not stay long and soon spring came. The air was warmer now and the animals were coming back. Spring, which was the time of birth and new life.

As the only miko left, Kagome had her hands full with the new season. Humans were birthing their babies and the sweet hearted miko would even help animals if she ran into them. Kaonashi would watch her eyes light up with sadness and joy with every new life she helped into the world. It was a confusing matter to watch, knowing that with every new life she brought into the world, she remember her own infertility and yet, her emotions were still full of innocent love and joy with her actions.

Spring turned to summer and with the green season, came heat. He watched as all the humans struggled with it. The new mothers took refuge inside, the men were often soaked in their own sweat and even the dutiful Kagome, would pant and sweat as she perform the actions the village expected from her. Kaonashi, who was a spirit, did not feel the heat as easily as the mortal but even he felt uncomfortable at times when he followed Kagome outside for too long.

At night, away from the villager's prying eyes, Kaonashi learned how it felt to experience lust powerfully. For under the cloak of the stars, hidden inside their hut, Kagome would lounge around in thin, tiny strips of clothes that barely covered her innocence. Kaonashi loved the shape of her curves, the different shades of her skin and how she would freely walked around him in her almost naked state.

Even wearing as little as possible though, Kaonashi could see the gleam of sweat forming on her cream skin and the crevices it would sometimes pool in. It was so enticing to see water forming on her skin that sometimes Kaonashi couldn't resist and he would reach out to trace their path. Kagome would let him explore as long as his hands did not linger near her breast or along her hips and upper thighs. While Kaonashi loved that he was the only one to explore her like this, he did wonder if it was because she did not see him as a man.

Curiously, Kaonashi traced another line of sweat. They both noticed when his black cloak fell back to reveal tan, male skin underneath. Kaonashi paused his movements, seeing the similarities and the differences in their skin. It was the first time he truly explored his new body as he preferred to pretend it didn't exist. Kagome's skin was slightly darker than his own but his hands appeared larger than hers. Her eyes traced his hands just like his hands traced her flesh.

"You might look the same underneath," Kagome mused out loud. "But more . . . male."

"Ah." _Maybe_.

"Do you . . . maybe want to see?" Kaonashi found it strange how she sounded nervous about exploring him but she never flinched when he was exploring her.

"Hmm." Kaonashi was in no rush to explore his new body but if that was what his miko desired, then he would indulge her. It was not often enough that she asked for something from him.

Everything around them dimmed. The world outside no longer matter as all of their attention was focused on just the two of them. Slowly, Kagome tugged on the thick cloth that covered his arms. Between her fingertips it seem to melt, evaporating like the shadows it was originally made of. His arm was not muscular like the men who worked in the fields but lithe, almost slender in appearance. Kaonashi fell still as she pushed the cloth up higher, revealing broad shoulders that were even paler than his arms.

She then switched to the other arm, repeating the same process until both limbs were revealed. His miko picked up one of his palms, turning it over and threading her fingers through his own. She felt warm to him, like the sun was resting beneath her skin.

"Your skin is cold." Kagome breathed out.

Even now, with Kaonashi somehow holding a human body, they were different. The faceless spirit reached out with his free hand to stroke his miko's bare arms. He may have been cold to her but for some reason, Kaonashi did not believe that was the reason goosebumps trailed after his touch or the tiniest shiver raced down her spine, unseen by all but his eyes.

"Do you mind?" Her free hand was now reaching for the bottom of his body but he offered no objections.

Unlike his arms, his bottom half was not as solid as it first appeared. At the touch of Kagome's fingers, his body moved like gelatin, objecting to her touch but when she stubbornly held her hands there, it evaporated like stream, playfully coiling around her fingers. She continued to press on until her fingertips brushed something solid and at her first brush, Kaonashi released a surprise grunt at the feeling.

A pair of dark silhouettes that resembled legs could now be seen. His miko stroked down the new limbs, moving from the protrusion of the knee down to the little bumps of his toes. Her aura sparked on her fingertips, like the nip of a playful kitten and the rest of the dark encasing fell back submissively.

Kaonashi did not know much about humans and how their bodies should appear. Every time he saw a human they looked a little bit different from one another, coming in all shapes and sizes but he thought that his legs matched his arms. They weren't muscular or hanging with fat but they did look thin, with the appearance of muscles beneath the skin. The spirit found it curious that his legs were tan like his arms even though they had never seen the light of day. Kagome giggled lightly when he wiggled his toes, fascinated with the small movement.

It was here that she finally paused. Her jewel blue eyes assessed him, unsure what to do next. Kaonashi tilted his head to the side, curious as to why she was hesitating now. Kagome blushed and wiggled her hands towards him in a vague gesture.

"I don't know how to finish this without undressing you," she quietly admitted.

"Ahh," Kaonashi hummed. _'Is it only okay to undress when in water?'_

One of her hand, which was still threaded through his own fingers, wiggled as if to slide out. Kaonashi tightened his grip out of reflex, unprepared to release his own source of warmth. Kagome stopped her movement and looked at Kaonashi with confusion but she didn't try to separate their hands again.

"I wonder if you have a face now," she spoke so quietly that Kaonashi knew he was not meant to hear.

Her free hand moved towards his face and for the first time, he denied his miko. His body moved as far back as it could without releasing her hand, putting his head out of her range. She stopped at his sudden movement, sadness in her eyes and fear in her aura. "I didn't mean to upset you," she tried to pacify.

Kaonashi had upset her but he had no way to explain his thoughts. Too much was changing for him. He was stuck in the past. He had an undeniable obsession for a miko and because of his involvement, his very being was changed. His body was no longer the one he knew and while he could still feel emotions, he no longer had the need to mimic them. Everything he knew about himself had changed.

He was a no-face spirit. His mask was his identity. It was his core. Kaonashi could not be a faceless spirit if he had a face. For if something did rest beneath that mask, then who was he anymore? If there was something beneath his mask, he would live in ignorance. He did not want to know.

 _'I'm sorry.'_ Kaonashi tried to communicate silently.

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologize. Kaonashi watched as she retreated to a safe distance, wrenching her hand free in the process. "I think . . . that's enough for now."

The spirit wondered if his rejection had hurt her more than he meant too.

(¯`·._ (¯`·._ _.·´¯)_.·´¯)

The children grew to not fear the spirit. Under Kagome's watchful eyes, and the judging gazes of some of the villagers, the young humans would frolic and play with Kaonashi. Some of them were rough, tugging on his body and his mask when they were in reach. Others were sweeter, creating flower chains and trying to mimic his unique way of communication. Much to the amusement of the spirit and Kagome, the children soon developed a secret language amongst each other based on Kaonashi's speechlessness.

It was a quiet day. The children had tired themselves out and was draped all over the green grass. Mud and flower chains decorated the area like a forgotten battlefield. Kagome was sitting down, resting against one of the nearby trees with Kaonashi standing sentinel by her side.

It was that peaceful time between noon and dusk. The air was hot but in the shade it was tolerable. As a gentle breeze floated by, Kaonashi reached out to grab a nearby flower rising the wind. He was excited by his catch and the unusual, bright color. Kagome smiled lazily up at his excitement and motioned for him to bring his cupped hands closer so she could look at it.

When Kaonashi reached down to display the yellow flower, Kagome's smile grew wider. "That's a zinnia," she explained. "It stands for loyalty."

Kaonashi nodded in understanding and cupped his hands over the flower. When he moved them apart, the bright yellow flower was gone. Kagome blinked in surprise but she didn't question his ability.

A blast of heat ruined their quiet moment. Most of the children blinked open their eyes, looking to the sky in surprise. Kagome immediately leaped to her own feet, drawing her bow from behind her. She held a defensive stance, ready to defend herself and the children in her care. After a few tense seconds, a large twin-tail cat engulfed in flames appeared on the horizon. At the sight of the beast, Kagome joyfully dropped her bow and the children cried out in happiness.

"Kiara!"

The cat landed on the grass a few second later, towering above everyone there. The children wasted no time racing up to her to tug on her fur and tails, which the dangerous looking cat allowed. Kagome, much to Kaonashi's horror, also raced up and hugged the large beast around her neck.

"Where are the others? Did you travel ahead?" Kaonashi had never heard his miko sound so excited before.

A sad meow escaped the cat and it nuzzled into Kagome's neck.

Kaonashi sensed the change immediately. The joyful, bouncing miko deflated. Sadness flooded her aura and her grip tightened around the cat, unwilling to let go. Her fingers were gripping the feline's scruff tightly, her nails digging into the soft skin beneath. "I see," she murmured sorrowfully.

Kaonashi moved closer, wanting to comfort his miko but still cautious of the new beast. She felt like a yokai which was a new experience for him. Spirits and yokais did not often cross each others paths, preferring to ignore the other supernatural creature as best as they could. The cat was not the ugliest or most dangerous youkai Kaonashi had seen but he still didn't trust her.

When Kiara's red eyes caught sight of the approaching spirit, a vicious growl escaped her and her cream colored hackles raised stiffly. Kaonashi stopped at the sound, recognizing a warning when he heard it. Kagome also knew what Kiara was upset about and quickly let go of the cat. His miko backed up several steps to firmly plant herself between the spirit and the feline yokai.

"It's okay," she assured the saber-toothed cat. "Kaonashi has been with me a long time. I was hoping Miroku and Sango would get to meet him next autumn but I guess we'll have to wait for their next trip."

Twin tails flickered nervously about as Kiara made another rumbling sound. Her massive head lowered and her ears fell back, giving her a sorrowful appearance. Kagome stepped forward to rub Kiara's ears soothingly despite the misery in her own eyes. "I understand. I'm sure the children are a handful and rumor has it that heard Sango had another baby last winter. It must be tough to get away."

Hope filled her aura once more. "Will _you_ be staying long?"

Kiara's tails fell to the ground with a heavy thump and she looked off into the distance. The rejection sent Kagome's hopes crashing down. "I see," she murmured to herself.

One of the children interrupted the sad moment by tugging on one of Kiara's lowered tails and bringing the large cat's attention to him. "Can I get a ride?" He asked excitedly. At Kagome's approving nod, the feline leaned down and carefully picked the boy up by the back of his shirt.

Kiara spent what was left of the day with them. Kaonashi learned that the cat could change her appearance, growing and shrinking when she pleased but unlike other youkai and spirits he knew, she did not have a human form. Most of the children demanded rides, which the cat dutifully carried out. She would also playfully romp and tackle the children, depleting them of what was left of their energy.

After their greeting, Kaonashi watched as Kagome kept a distance from Kiara. Her emotions were unstable, as wild as a storming ocean underneath her calm mask. He was surprised she was able to pretend to be happy for so long so as to not ruin the children's fun.

When sunset came, miko, spirit and children waved the cat off as she traveled back the way she came. All of them watched until the flames could no longer be seen in the sky. The children were sad to see their companion go but Kagome was devastated. She was barely holding back her tears as one of her hands fisted her clothes, just above her heart.

"Kaonashi," the spirit turned at the sound of his name. "Please take all the children home."

"Ah." _And you?_

"Make sure they get back to their families."

He never could deny her anything. Patiently the faceless spirit gathered up the children and herded them back to the village. One by one he brought them to their homes or families. The children waved excitedly to him when he left while the adults acknowledged him with quiet respect.

After his task was done, Kaonashi went back to the outskirts of the village to find his miko. He was unsurprised to see that she had left and without any thoughts, he moved towards the nearest hot springs. He had long learned that when Kagome was upset or wanted privacy, she would always find a hot spring to soak in.

He felt her powers first. Kaonashi whimpered as a vicious lash of purity struck him even though he was still a fair distance away. Still a young miko in training, Kagome sometimes lost control of her powers when she was distressed. The recent death of the older miko had brought her training to a halt until they could find a new teacher. The future looked bleak for her, as they could not find a miko, who could match or surpass her in powers and therefor, teach her how to control her amount of purity.

Despite the pain, Kaonashi pushed himself forward. His need to comfort his miko was stronger than his fear of her powers. Her emotions were crying out for someone to comfort and hold her and Kaonashi was the only one who could feel her. He trusted her to not hurt him once she got control of herself, he just needed to ground her first.

He found her submerged in the warm waters. The stream had flattened her hair so it outlined her neck and shoulders. Dozens of tears were streaming from her necks, creating trail marks on her cheeks. Her arms were wrapped around herself in a form of comfort. He could see the sparks of her aura dance along her skin like pink lightning, striking out at everything.

Kaonashi hummed lightly to announce his presence.

His miko gasped and immediately the energy was pulled back into herself so as not to harm him. Kaonashi took another hesitant step forward, unsure if she was truly in control or not.

Kagome swam to the edge of the hot springs and reached a hand out. "I didn't see you there. Did I hurt you?"

The faceless spirit shook his head. _'Are you hurt?'_

Kaonashi moved towards her hand like a puppy seeking attention. He couldn't resist it. Her aura had shocked him, hurt him and changed him and yet he still found himself drawn to her very core. He was soon close enough that her hand was pressed firmly against the bottom half of his covered body.

His touch reassured her. The tension left her body and the tears stopped flowing. She twisted her hand until she had a firm grip on his body, gripping the darkness tightly as strands of shadows danced around her fingers. Kaonashi knew she was looking for reassurance.

"I had a family, in the other time." Kagome whispered sadly to him. "They probably think I'm dead or I chose this life over them. I thought I had another family here but I haven't seen Inuyasha since we said goodbye and Sango and Miroku don't visit anymore." Her voice was starting to tremble again. "I'm not immortal or a god. I won't live forever and that scares me. I'll never live long enough to see my family again and any day here could be my last." Pink sparks were dancing along her fingertips again, sending a painful pleasure through Kaonashi's body. "I could be attacked. I could get a sickness that my body can't handle. I don't fear death but I want to know that someone will mourn and remember me.

"I don't want to be alone!" The last sentence sent a powerful jolt through his body. Kaonashi couldn't stop the whimper from breaking free of his chest. The pleasure was all gone, replaced by a searing pain as something morphed painfully inside him. _Thump. Thump._ A painful beating came from his chest before stilling. It seemed every time Kagome released a new secret, another aspect of her personal life, she injured Kaonashi unintentionally.

He could hear Kagome's apologies as she quickly released her grip but the damage was done. Kaonashi fell to his knees, one hand pressed to the damp ground to keep his balance while the other was rapidly tearing at his body. _'It all felt wrong. Something is wrong!'_ Pain was filling him and he could feel himself changing, drifting away from everything he knew.

He felt like every nonexistent bone was being torn from his body while his veins were filled with boiling acid. A fiery pain unlike any other ravaged his body for a few, painfully long seconds. Ice flooded his veins and Kagome was whimpering about something to his side but he did not have the will or strength to comfort her.

His arm gave out and he collapsed to the floor.

(¯`·._ (¯`·._ _.·´¯)_.·´¯)

He was first aware of something warm pressed against him. It was centered on his chest, unmoving and heavily still. Kaonashi was also aware of an anxious ball of emotion close by.

"Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Can you even kill a spirit?" Kagome's hysterical voice reached his ears.

The world around him came into focus. The moon was hanging above them, surrounded by stars. Kaonashi was sprawled on his back, on the floor with Kagome crouched by side with her ears pressed against his chest.

Kaonashi felt fear filling him as he looked down at himself. All he could see was flesh and the undeniable shape of a man. The limbs were familiar but the rest of it was strange. His chest was flat, firm with the outline of lithe muscles. In the center of his chest, a dark tan line slashed its way across. This was odd to Kaonashi since he had seen the shirtless men of the village and none of them had that tan mark.

"You're okay!" Kagome exclaimed loudly. Kaonashi did not even get a chance to reassure her before she threw herself at him, draping her body over his. "I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean to do anything and I can fix it. I know I can fix it." She was trying hard to convince herself as much as him.

 _'What did you do?'_

Kagome launched herself at him and planted a loud kiss on his mask. The spirit wondered if she knew he could feel his mask as well as he could feel his own skin. Another kiss was pressed to his mask, again and again.

Her touch was quick but gentle. Kaonashi couldn't help but moan at the delicate press of her skin. The sound of his pleasure finally broke Kagome out of her trance and her kisses stopped. A dark blush decorated her cheeks and Kaonashi knew he was starting to like that shade on her.

"Are you okay?" Kagome's voice trembled with worry.

Kaonashi used one arm to push himself up. His whole body trembled from fatigue and Kaonashi felt sick to his stomach. Did he consume another being without realizing it? What exactly did Kagome's purity do to him?

Kaonashi raised the hand that wasn't supporting him and ran it over his body. He had a human body and it was nude. Kaonashi felt no shame in his exposed state and ran his palm over every section of his body that he could touch. A confused, broken whimper escaped Kaonashi. Everything was _wrong_. His whole being was changed and different now.

"You're not human," Kagome tried to assure him. Her hand reached out to press against the line on his chest. At her touch a seam appeared, displaying a wide mouth that dominated the center of his chest. Square teeth aligned the top and bottom and a large pink tongue didn't hesitate to sample the taste of his miko's fingers. Mortal men did not have mouths on their chest but in Kaonashi's original form, his cleverly hidden mouth would have been found in the same general area. "Your body is still cold since you have no heartbeat."

Kagome pulled back, letting his mouth fall close and blend once more. If one did not see the actual mouth, the dark slash took the appearance of an aging scar. Her hand traveled up, her fingernails dragging slightly across his chest. Kaonashi shivered when her touch continued upwards, trailing over his collarbone and then switching to travel over one side of his neck. This particular area was sensitive to him as his body shivered heavily and goosebumps burst across his skin.

His miko's fingers grabbed something that was hanging from his head. She moved her hand back just enough for Kaonashi to see what she was playing with. Long black hair fell past his shoulder blades and were draped around his neck and throat. The hair was long and thin, hanging like a curtain and not completely tangible. The tips of his hair still curled on its own, some of the strands breaking free and evaporating like the shadows he was so use to.

"Your mask also hasn't come off," whispered Kagome. "You're still faceless to me."

So maybe she did understand what had happened in their hut that night. Kaonashi reached up to discover she was right. His mask was still firmly in place, his one and only true face. A satisfied hum escaped him to discover that something was the same. The one thing that he associated with himself was unchanged.

Uncomfortable silence prevailed between them. Kaonashi was too busy exploring his new body to pay attention to the guilt and sadness coming from Kagome. He wiggled his toes and then his fingers. He stretched out one leg and then the other, finding joy in the simple action. One palm resumed its exploring touch, poking and prodding his new body. His legs were tough, his arms were thin and his chest, all except his mouth, was firm. He had a fifth limb though that truly intrigued him.

His palm traced the appendage that was nestled between his legs. He found it odd and quite useless when compared to his arms or legs. What use was it? Was this the reason why men continued to cover this area? It didn't move when he came it a mental command, it just laid there, limp.

His strokes turned to prods, taps and touches as he tried to figure what exactly it was. The ball of sad emotion that was emitting from Kagome quickly turned to mortification when she realized what had caught his attention. Her hand reached out and grabbed his hand, stopping his exploration. His soft touch and the sight of her hand on this forbidden appendage excited him more than his own exploration.

Kaonashi grunted as a new feeling filled his body. A warm, intense emotion bubbled in the base of his gut and he was suddenly aware of pressure from the limb. It was curious feeling, not pleasurable alone but not painful either. It was just pressure but the more Kagome's hands lingered, the more pleasurable it was.

Kagome yelped and let go, her cheeks an even brighter red now. Kaonashi was now aware that the previous flaccid limb was standing straight up on its own. His miko was avoiding eye contact with him, which only surprised the spirit more. Kaonashi reached out a hand to cup her red cheek, unsure why she was suddenly shy with him. "I guess that means I'm going to have to explain sex ed to a spirit."

Kagome cupped her own hand over his, resting both of their hands on her cheek, and Kaonashi felt his chest swell with masculine pride and adoration. "Let's see if we can find you clothes now. I can't explain your nude state to the villagers."

Kaonashi nodded in understanding and a long black cloak suddenly appeared on him. Its style was a similar substance to his hair, as it was mostly corporal but the edges were still a dark smog, fading and flickering at will. It was large on him, displaying his collarbone and barely resting on the edge of his shoulders while still displaying his arms. The rest fell in multiple layers, covering his chest and legs.

"How did you do that?" Kagome blinked in surprise.

 _'I don't know.'_

Kagome pushed herself to her feet and offered a hand to him. Kaonashi accepted her steady grip and together the both of them got him to balance on his unsteady feet. They were both surprised to discover that Kaonashi towered over Kagome, with his miko's head only coming to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Kagome repeated. She kept one hand tightly grasping his elbow, keeping him in place and lending him, her balance. "Do you, I mean . . . Just give me a chance. I'm not sure how but I'm sure I can return you to your former self."

In response, Kaonashi held out his bare hands, cupping them together before filling them with yellow zinnia flowers. They continued to appeared, creating a small mountain before falling softly to the ground like a handful of gold. Kagome accepted his offering with a smile, plucking several blossoms and braiding them in her black hair single-handedly. Kaonashi was guided by the miko with braided, yellow flowers in her hair, as she lead the way back to their hut and he knew, he would follow his miko anywhere she went.

He was a willing slave with no desire for freedom.

* * *

New writing style is still a little rough but I'm pleased with it so far. Just one more chapter left to this story! It's already mostly written, I just need to add some scenes and polish it up. What are your predictions for the end?

As always, I ask that you leave behind a review. Short, long, hateful, praiseful, I love them all! Your words keep an author going when she feels like quitting so don't forget that! Your review could be the final push for an final to create a story, write a chapter, or guide her when she has writer's block. You, the reader, is just as important as a writer!

 _-Nightshade_


	3. Forget-Me-Not

_**Forget-Me-Not**_

 _True/Dedicated Love_

(¯`·._ (¯`·._ _.·´¯)_.·´¯) ✾ (¯`·._ (¯`·._ _.·´¯)_.·´¯)

"We only realize how much someone means to us, when they are no longer with us."

* * *

His new appearance was only known to a select few. Along with being able to summon cloth to keep his modesty, they discovered that same night that he could recall his old form but only for a short period of time.

Only the village children, who treated it like a huge secret, knew about it along with a select few elders, who gossiped amongst themselves but never spread rumors.

His new body came with a wide variety of things he had to adjust to. For one, he no longer felt other's emotions as powerfully as before. His new body had its own emotional center so while he could feel and adapt to those around him if he focused, he no longer had too as his own emotional center came first. Kagome believed he was " _empathic_ ", instead of reflective now.

Learning emotions from his own body was difficult too. He had to learn fear and why he feared certain things. He had to learn that sometimes, the same event happening but for different reasons caused other emotions. Emotions are also able to combine and mix, creating a whirlwind within him that he didn't understand at times.

Kagome touching a strange dog? _Fear_. Kagome tripping and scraping her palms? _Fear_. Kagome petting a strange dog that trips her and makes her damage her hands? _Anger_. The children picking flowers with him and trying to communicate with their wordless sounds? _Patience_. Kagome playing with them and doing the same? _Adoration_.

For a spirit who isn't certain he was human before, it was a large change.

There was one emotion that he experienced but unlike the others before, he could not satisfy it. He could not understand this emotion and what it wanted of his body, even though his body did reaction to the emotion. _Lust_. This emotion haunted him since the first night he gained a human body and he was lost on what to do.

Kaonashi had no way to communicate his confusing thoughts. Grunts, moans and whimpers had brought him far in his existence and he had never needed words until now. Unable to speak and seek advice, Kaonashi had no choice but to do the next thing he was good at, and that was observe.

He followed the men of the village around whenever they were feeling adoration, which was often accompanied by a tiny tendril of lust. He noticed the sweet touches they gave their wives. The kisses exchanged privately with their smaller mouths. Kaonashi knew that a kiss between him and his miko would never work. His mouth was made to consume and swallow, not the press gently against her soft mouth. Kisses seemed to be the most common way to exchange feelings of adoration, along with soft touches and the man's presence when the woman needed it.

Kaonashi already did as many of those as possible for her.

So he trailed after the more primitive sources of lust that he felt from the village men. For this one, Kaonashi often found that he had to be invisible as humans were afraid to act on their lustful emotions if they thought others were watching. It was strange to him that sometimes, mortals just felt lust and other times, their love and adoration turned to lust.

He learned that lust fueled different actions. Kisses were no longer sweet and simple. Their lips stayed locked together and while he couldn't be sure, he suspected that tongues did not stay in their own mouths. Their hands no longer lingered on the hips, arms or back but rather moved in a gliding motion. They stroked, they tugged and they caress everything in their path. Kaonashi only grew more confused when the man's hands would touch areas he did not think was proper. Was a man allowed to touch a woman's breast, hips, neck and between their legs when fueled by lust? Why did women not allow it any other time?

Despite his observations, Kaonashi did respect their privacy, so while he was curious of what happened when the mortals disappeared into the privacy of their huts with lust running rampage through their veins, he never followed them.

"What's on your mind?" Kagome's sweet voice drew him out of his thoughts.

The two of them were alone in their hut again. Night had fallen but it was still uncomfortably warm, even with the cool breeze. Kagome was crouched by the fire pit in the center of the room, warming their meal for the night. Kaonashi didn't require food as often as humans but whenever Kagome served him a bowl, he was reluctant to refuse her, leaving him in indulging in his miko's cooking.

The faceless spirit stayed silent, keeping his thoughts to himself.

Kagome shrugged off his quiet mood and served up two bowls. Rice was the main ingredient with some meat and vegetables on top. Kaonashi gracefully accept his small bowl while Kagome sat by his side with her own. She started to eat before him, her chopsticks picking through her food to reveal the bits she wanted.

One of Kaonashi's hands struck without warning. _Clank! Crash!_ Both of their bowls were sent to the floor, shattering upon impact and spilling their food everywhere.

"What was that for?" Kagome directed an icy glare at him.

From the mountain of meat, vegetables and rice, it stared up at him. Its long slender body with its tiny legs and thin tail. Kaonashi glared back at the innocent creature, hating it and the fact it had been so close to his miko.

He hated dragons. Dragons were thieves and the last dragon he knew had taken the other girl from him, never to be seen again. He didn't want any dragons near him or his own. He didn't want his miko to even look at a dragon.

Kagome followed his glare to the source and sighed. "I guess you don't like lizard."

(¯`·._ (¯`·._ _.·´¯)_.·´¯)

Kaonashi observed a few more days before he decided to fully understand lust, he would need to follow the emotion and let it unravel inside him like most emotions. So he mimicked the actions of those he observed.

It started slowly. Kaonashi was in his human form in the fields with his miko. He guarded her as she plucked her plants, his larger form towering over her crouched one. When Kagome went to straighten out of her crouch, Kaonashi extended his hands to grip her elbow and hip, helping her to her feet. His fingers glided gently over her skin, stroking the areas he could reach. Kagome froze in his grasp, her own hands tightened around her herbs but the spirit didn't sense anger or distress in her aura. Her own emotions were mixed, and too tangled for him to make sense of. Confounded, Kaonashi released her and her body relaxed once more.

He did continue his actions throughout the day. His touches would linger on her skin and he would find the smallest reasons to touch her. Her soft skin and the cute, confused sound she made at his random touches, never failed to shoot a bolt of lust through him.

At noon the sun beat down mercilessly upon them. Kagome was inside the hut, mixing herbs and plants together in a complex way that never failed to confused the spirit. He watched her hands move with confidence, her focus entirely on the medical remedy she was making. With her distracted Kaonashi let some of the shadows that encased his body fade.

He had seen village men do the same thing, finding some excuse to show off their bodies. Most just let their shirts hang open while some of the bolder one took their shirts off. Kaonashi even had vague memories of the future, where men would shamelessly try to attract women by being as naked as possible.

Kaonashi chose to wore just enough to cover the mouth on his chest, his hips and the top half of his legs. He never even considered removing his mask, thinking it to be impossible as it was his face.

"Kaonashi, can you pass me that purple flower?" Her eyes flitted up for just a second and then froze on him.

When her cheeks turned pink and her hands faltered in their mixing, Kaonashi felt pride. From her own aura he caught the trace of lust worming itself way forward like a live thread. It was now stronger than this morning, A happy "ah" escaped him at the new feeling and her blush grew darker. She opened her mouth, twice, but no words escaped her. Instead she gave a strangled sound and reached for the plants herself, almost tipping over her mixture.

"Never mind," she squeaked out.

The chuffing sound Kaonashi made was new to them both but it was similar to laughter.

He didn't see the need to cover himself again. He was planning on staying in the hut anyways, away from prying eyes and watching Kagome blush and falter whenever she looked at him was something he enjoyed. Sometimes he would even move around so as to surprise her when she attempted to look in a new direction. What started as a way to learn about lust soon turned into a game for them both. Kagome would attempt to look in a new area of the hut when she looked up, to avoid his almost-naked state, and Kaonashi would attempt to move to that area beforehand, trying to guess where her eyes would travel to next.

This continued throughout the day. Even after Kagome finished her remedies and moved to cook dinner, their game adapted to her new distraction. The blush never faded from her cheeks and it seemed unlikely to at this rate.

Kaonashi refused his serving of food as he was not hungry. Kagome had gotten a spring in her step as she filled her bowl with stew, probably thinking that the game had been on hold. Unknown to her, Kaonashi had stopped the game and was now in favor of continuing his research. He had found it curious that throughout their game, her lust had increased and now he wanted to figure out why. The faceless spirit reclined on the floor, his back pressed to the wall and his legs spread out in front him.

Instead of letting her sit by his side like usual, he used his human arms to tug her into his lap. He gave a pleased hum, pleased that she fit so well against him. Her back was flushed against his chest and he could feel the lips of his mouth moving slightly against the new pressure. Her hips fit perfectly between his legs, with his own limbs caging hers on both sides. She was tiny when compared to him and the fact that he could comfortably rest his new chin on top of her head just made it more obvious.

Kagome wiggled against him, voicing protests that he did not fully understand. Annoyed with her refusal to sit still and the feeling of her lust diminishing with each movement, Kaonashi wrapped his arms around her abdomen, both of his palms coming to rest on the opposite hip. She stilled at the gentle contact, waiting for Kaonashi to make another move but he was now content with how they both were.

She soon figured out that she was not going to get free and she accepted her fate. Kaonashi felt her melt against his chest as she continued to eat her dinner. Kagome was even trying her best to ignore Kaonashi's wandering hands, which were incessantly stroking the sensitive places he had found earlier in the day.

Once she was done eating, and had set aside her empty bowl, Kaonashi could feel more than just a small tendril of lust in her aura. Her fingers had been flexing unconsciously through her whole meal and her skin displayed an array of goosebumps. Whenever Kaonashi stroked a particularly sensitive spot, normally on her neck, small whimpers could tumble from her lips.

Encouraged by her emotions, Kaonashi felt his fingers growing bolder.

His bare hand soon found itself resting under her shirt, splayed across her stomach. He could feel the muscles beneath tensing and relaxing under his palm. He could hear her breath quicken and he liked the way she leaned back against him, melting against his firm chest. He couldn't resist the temptation to move his other hand until it too rested under her shirt. Softly his fingers stroked, feeling her strong muscles react to his touch.

A needy murmur escaped her pink lips, her body wiggling as if to direct his hands. Curious, and slightly lost, Kaonashi directed one hand up, his bare fingertips leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. Her skin was so soft beneath his touch, like smooth silk. He could feel the mouth on his chest moving, its lips caressing the cloth that covered them as he wondered if she tasted the same way. Finally, his hand moved to a place it had never been before. His fingertips moved over the swell of her chest and boldly cupped one breast. A wanton, keening sound escaped her lips as she arched her back, pressing more of herself into his palm.

 _'Was this why women protected these sacred places?_ ' Kaonashi tried to voice his curiosity but his miko was not paying attention to the sounds he was making. That was fine because when the bolt of lust from her hit him, he didn't care why these sacred places were protected either.

He was acting on instinct and responding to the noises she made. He kneaded one breast and then moved to the other, pleased at how sensitive her body was. She was making little sounds, sometimes murmurs, sometimes whimpers, which only encouraged him. His other hand was stroking her belly, enjoying how the muscles reacted to his touch. After some time, her own hand moved to cover the hand still on her belly and directed him down. Kaonashi knew this movement was changing something between them. There was a moment of breathlessness as she hesitated, his other hand falling still at her emotions, before they both took the plunge.

She guided his second hand down, over a small patch of hair and even further down, following the curve of her body. Moisture and heat greeted his palm and his fingers twitched in surprise, feeling a small slit between her legs.

A wordless cry escaped her lips and a new bolt of lust speared him. She liked whatever he did and he loved her reactions. There was a second pause as Kaonashi debated what exactly he had done to gain that reaction, and what he should do to have it repeated. Kagome, his patient miko, decided to guide him. With her hand still resting over his own, her fingers flexed, dragging his longer fingers over her center.

Slowly, she taught him and from her emotions and sounds, Kaonashi learned quite a bit himself. Long, smooth strokes had her whimpering and her body begging for more. Small, tight circles over the top of her slit, where a small bud could be felt, drove her mad. Her head would fling back, her lips parted in a wordless cry and her hips would twitch. Short strokes had her wiggling, begging for more and different speeds brought her different amounts of joy.

Soon, she was so overcome by pleasure and lust, that her hand fell still while his continued to move. He tried his own experiments, using varying pressures, sometimes circling, sometimes stroking. He kept his movements random, leaving her guessing. She was reduced to a wordless puddle in his lap and he loved it. He was gaining pleasure from her and together they made a wordless harmony of primal noises.

Time ceased to exist for them. Kaonashi only knew groans, moans, pleasure, whimpers and lust. He teased her and as time passed, he noticed her pleasure-filled body was growing tense. Anticipation was building in her very being, her muscles tensing one by one and both of her hands reached back to grasp desperately to Kaonashi's arms. He didn't mind the bite of her nails, too lost in his miko's pleasure.

Her hips bucked wildly, taking the spirit by surprise. The hand on her breast squeezed tight in surprise, her nipple caught between his fingers, while his other hand twitched. His index finger jerked across that hard little bud while his middle finger slipped inside the source of the warmth and wetness.

Her back arched and Kaonashi felt the growing tension in her snap. Waves upon waves of pleasure washed over her and together, they both gave a drawn out moan. His hands had ceased to move but her own hips were bucking against his hands, seeking and taking more and more pleasure as her body twitched and curled. Kaoanshi could feel muscles around his middle fingers twitching and moving, as if begging for more. More, more, _more_. Some deep masculine pride filled the spirit as he looked at his miko, lost in a pleasurable haze that he gave her.

Fearlessly he thrust that finger in deeper and a quiet murmur escaped the miko's lips. Kaonashi had not dared to go inside his miko before but feeling a rush of liquid now covering his palm, along with the tight muscles still grasping around his finger, he couldn't resist. He thrust again while his thumb reached up to swipe against that sensitive bud. Kagome had started to come back to herself, the haze of pleasure residing, only for Kaonashi to restart his attention.

From her primitive sounds, a language that Kaonashi spoke fluently, and her swell of trusting emotions, his miko had no objections. The faceless spirit moaned as he started to use what he had learned the first time. He experienced all the emotions within her and for him, this was just as pleasurable. He could imagine nothing better than bringing his miko pleasure.

All through the night, Kaonashi brought his miko pleasure. He showed her that he would not leave her. That she was not alone.

It wasn't until sunrise that Kaonashi reflected on what he felt through the night. He looked down at the naked, sleeping miko in his arms. He didn't know when she had become naked but he enjoyed the feeling of her bare skin against his own. He reached up to brush her sweat soaked hair out of her hair. She looked so peaceful in slumber and she looked perfect resting in his arms.

Kaonashi knew the feeling of lust now. He had felt it many times, before from mortals from a distance and last night from his miko. He had truly experienced lust last night but even stronger than that, he had experienced pride and love. He knew Kagome had felt the same, the torrent of lust calming to trusting love when her body grew too tired of the pleasure he inflicted on her.

Kaonashi had wanted to learn what lust felt like last night but instead, he had just confirmed thoughts that he, himself, chose not to dwell on. He, a faceless spirit, was hopelessly bound by love to this forgotten, mortal miko.

He couldn't find it in himself to care otherwise.

(¯`·._ (¯`·._ _.·´¯)_.·´¯)

Kaonashi had heard a lot about the end of the world. Spirits were as obsessed about it as the mortals were. In all his travels he had heard a lot about how it would end. Some claimed it would end in fire, some of ice. Other claim it would be instantaneous while some argued it would take time. Kaonashi never paid much attention to the tales, knowing that if the world was going to end there would be nothing the spirits or the mortals could do to prevent it.

Seeing the fires licking at the sky though, the faceless spirit wandered if he should have paid attention.

Destruction was all around him. Flames and embers burst into a consuming fire, dancing in the air and consuming all it touched. Animals, mainly the horses, were screaming in fear and their cries drowned out the pitiful wails from the mortals. Blood was puddled on the floor, permanently staining the dirt burgundy.

Kaonashi wasn't sure when it started. He had been in the fields with his miko when they heard the sound of shouting and angry horses. Kagome had disappeared from his side before he could stop her, leaving Kaonashi to helplessly race after her. She was too quick though and the people in the village were chaotic, causing more confusion for the faceless spirit. He soon lost sight of Kagome's signature red and white outfit in the stampede.

The faceless spirit was left wondering through the hoard, making nonsensical sounds as he tried to find his miko. Humans of all kinds were pushing past him. Some of them were merely injured, while others were dying and even fewer were mounted on horses, pursuing those escaping. Some of them managed to disappear into the forest while others collapsed on the ground, dying from horrifying wounds.

Kaonashi paid no mind to any of them.

Unlike the humans around him, Kaonashi could not be harmed.

Not for lack of trying on the humans' side. The angry males tried to harm him, forcing their furious stallions to run him over or driving their weapons through his humanistic body. With his new mortal shell, he could bleed and with his new human body, his skin could tear. However, he healed. So while injuries were inflicted on him, displayed on his body, his skin would mend itself almost instantly. He ignored all the mortals, his murmuring increasing in volume the longer he was separated from his miko.

For the humans around him, the world was ending. Their homes were being burned down. Families were being split up, with children murdered and women violently raped in the open. Most were bleeding when they escaped into the forest and he knew they would die later, in agony and away from their homes.

A dapple grey stallion whinned loudly, coming to a rough stop in front of Kaonashi. The man on top of the animal sneered down at him, the reins tightly grasped in one hand while the other brandished his sword.

"I know you," the man roared down. Kaonashi looked up at him, recognizing the man too. He was one of them from the other village, the one who had asked for Kagome to go to their village. "You killed Masao!"

He tried to urge the horse forward but the large stallion stayed unmoving, unwilling to move towards the spirit. The man snarled an insult and brought his sword down, the long blade gleaming in the sunlight, intent on punishing the animal to make it move. Before the weapon could hit its mark, arrows sliced through the air.

One tip buried itself in the horse's heart while the other one found its mark in the man's eye, burying itself deeply into the brain within. Two souls fell to the ground, their bodies adding the growing pile while their crimson blood blended with what was already littering the ground. Kaonashi's attention had already turned to the source of the arrows, knowing who had spent hours carving them to perfection so they could always hit their mark.

Kagome could be seen racing through the village on top of a young, skittish stallion. Her miko garments were covered in blood, her unbound black hair streaming behind her as she raced around, releasing arrow after arrow into the invading men. The miko was had birthed so many lives the previous spring was now a deadly warrior, killing in defense of those she cared about.

In her path she left a bloody wake.

Koanashi tried to follow after her and keep her in sights but the humans were panicking creatures. Some of them crashed right into the spirit, crying out "Help me!" or "Save me!". No one thought about the person next to them or those around them. They were reduced to their most basic instincts and the one currently screaming in their auras was _'survival of the fittest'._

"Don't kill her!"

"Help me!"

"Bastard!"

"Leave no survivors."

"Killers!"

"Slay them all."

"Kill the miko!"

Kaonashi choked on a whimper as he was battered by a large amount of the hostile emotions, feeling them shift to his miko. The invaders were not stupid and they knew if they wanted their men to survive, they would have to take out Kagome. He tried to push his way through the crowd, shoving everything out of his way but Kagome, unknowing of their intentions, had already spurred her horse back into battle.

He lost her in the crowd. His only hope was to follow her unique aura as it traveled through the burning, dying village. The men were pushing past him, following their quarry with no regards of their previous prey.

No matter how many men he pushed past, Kaonashi never seem to find an end to the mortals. This was what hell was. Knowing his miko was in battle, knowing that the men were hunting her but being unable to help her. He was stuck following her aura, a spectator to the hell unfolding before him.

He caught sight of her again at the edge of the village. The men had corner her steed against one of the burning huts. The young beast was prancing in place, trying to free itself but with fire at its back and weapons whenever it turned, it was slowing losing control of his emotions.

Kaonashi was still too far away to help her. He was forced to be a spectator and watch as several mortal succeeded at impaling their weapons into the animal.

Blood spurt forth from his hindquarters, chest and neck. Kagome was still firing arrows even as the horse tilted beneath her, sending her to the ground. A roar escaped at the spirit as he watched the mortal fall upon her like rabid animals.

 _Rage. Fear. Panic._ The world fell away in an undistinguished wave of dark emotions.

His body twisted into something between human and ghoul. Shadowy spider arms, as dark as ash and triple their usual size whipped it's way through the human mass, tearing through organs, skin and bones. Blood splashed him randomly, a dark maroon to brighten his midnight black form. His mouth was snapping close around random people who were too close, tearing and crushing but not consuming. Flesh fell apart between his teeth like the soft skin of a peach. Blood washed over his oversized tongue like a disgusting wine, but no matter how much was spilled, it didn't satisfy him.

They tried to escape but Kaonashi knew no mercy. Those who attempted to run were cut down and left to suffer and bleed out. Those who fought back at him found a tortuous death between his teeth and fingers.

 _Greed_. For once Kaonashi understood the greed of men. He craved their deaths. He was greedy to see their blood spilling to the floor and to hear their cries of death. He was a ravenous monster filled with endless greed.

He slayed his way through the hoard until not even one man lived. Kaonashi stood alone at the edge of the village, surrounded by blood and bodies. His body was still wrapped in its new monstrous form but now, soft, comforting noises were being emitted as he looked around.

Finding a single human body amongst the massacre was not easy. He spotted the stallion easy enough, spears and swords still protruding from his carcass but his miko was not on the horse. He could not find his beautiful miko, no matter how many bodies he moved. She simply, was not in the slain mass.

"Ah, ah." Kaonashi called out as loudly as he could. "Ah!"

There was no verbal response but faintly, the spirit felt a familiar spark of emotion. It was soft, weak and barely there, was enough to soothe him. His body unknowingly shifted back to its human appearance as he trekked towards the forest, seeking his miko.

"Kao," a weak whimper caressed his ears.

"Ah!" _Kagome_.

He found her trail of blood first. It was a thick streak that laid upon the grass to tell a gruesome story. Kaonashi could not remember bleeding before tonight but he knew the amount that laid before him was not good. Humans could only contain so much blood and a hefty amount was already splashed on the floor. Did his miko have anymore to spare?

The trail lead the way to the Goshinboku tree. Kagome was there, leaning against its massive trunk, appearing like a resting angel. Kaonashi whined as he stepped forward. He could ignore the trail of blood. He could pretend to not see the way her skin was unnaturally pale and the pink hue that covered it. He turned a blind eye to the red patches that covered her white top, convincing himself it was just stray patches from her torn red pants. No matter how hard he tried though, he could not ignore the tears streaming from her beautiful eyes.

"Kaon-," blood sprayed from her lips, breaking her voice, "nashi."

Her dainty hands were cupped in front of her stomach in an attempt to staunch the flow of blood from one of the larger wounds. Her once bright blue eyes were dull despite the bright smile she tried to give him. Even her emotions were softer, slowly dimming by the second.

"Kao," Kaonashi whimpered at the shortening of his name. He knew it was because she didn't have the energy for his full name. "I think," more blood splayed from her mouth as she coughed loudly. "I'm dying."

Kaonashi kneeled by her hip and reached out his arms. He cupped her face with both of his hands, supporting her head as her neck went weak. She was still trying to smile at him but from between his palms, Kaonashi could feel her emotions draining. "Will you stay with me?"

Once upon a time, she had told him that she didn't want to die alone. It was one of those secrets she shared with him. A broken sound was escaping Kaonashi, his attempt at mimicking sobbing. He moved closer until he could push the forehead of his mask upon her own brow. "Ah," promised the faceless spirit.

"It's not how I imagined it," Kagome forced out. Kaonashi's touch on her cheeks tightened in a silent bid to conserve her energy. "Thank you for not leaving me."

In the background, Kaonashi was aware of the village ending. Everything was on fire now with the scent of death hanging like a heavy smog over the earth. There was still screams of death and torture, from the tormentors and the victims. It was a gruesome end for the village but Kaonashi didn't care. The world around him didn't matter anymore because his whole world rested between his hands, and it was ending.

"Remember me," Kagome begged. Her voice was too low to for humans to hear anymore but Kaonashi was not human. Her hand, still covered in her blood, pushed against his chest. Kaonashi slowly backed up until the spirit and miko were looking directly at each other.

Kaonashi cried out as he felt the wonderful glimmer of life in front of him flicker. Her soul was ready to leave, ready to start its next journey. More and more blood was spilling out of her stomach, leaving a bloody opening for her soul to escape from.

A single palm moved to rest on his cheek, her bloody fingers leaving red streaks on his mask. They were locked eye to eye, gazing helplessly at each other. They spoke without words, declaring their devotion to one another. The world froze as Kaonashi saw all their memories together, playing in her jewel bright eyes. Kaonashi wondered what she was seeing when she stared into his emotionless mask.

"So beautiful," Kagome leaned forward and pressed her lips against his mask, right where a mortal's mouth would be.

It was beautiful. Kaonashi could feel his mask just like he could feel his body. This was a kiss and the most fragile, glorious thing he ever received. They were one and the same, and her soft lips pressed against his mask was the greatest feeling he knew. They both sighed in unison, their auras reaching out and embracing each other.

He felt her heart stop. Her emotions and aura just died, like a flame being blown out. Her body went lax in his hands, her head lolling back and breaking their only kiss.

"Ah, ah." ' _Wake up._ ' "Hmm, ah." ' _Please wake up.'_

He shook her body, feeling limp mass moving with no resistance. A sob escaped the spirit as he gazed down at his miko. Her blue eyes were still open, gazing at the sky above them and a smile still played on the corner of her lips. The emotions and aura he was so use to feeling was replaced by emptiness.

 _'Don't leave me.'_

(¯`·._ (¯`·._ _.·´¯)_.·´¯)

The village fell quiet not long after sundown. The survivors had long disappeared, the attackers were basking in their victory and one faceless spirit cradled a dead body to his chest, ignored by all. He had not let her go since her death, keeping her close to him. He couldn't let her go. He didn't have the strength to unlock his arms or the will to leave her behind.

Kaonashi was not sure how he felt. His emotions had frozen over when his miko's heart stopped beating. He was numb to everything, unfeeling and cold like the snow he loved. He didn't even speak, unable to find the sorrow to cry out.

He knew the risk of being devoted to a mortal. It was forbidden because unlike spirits, mortals died. Their lives could never equal up and to become so devoted to one, was asking for an endless, timeless amount of misery. Kaonashi knew this but he never thought they would be separated so soon. She could have lived for several more decades, they could have created more precious memories, but instead, her own species had cut her down for their own greedy goals.

A cold lash of wind reminded Kaonashi of the blood streaks on his mask. They had long dried but the wind made the marks feel heavy. Like spring rain falling for the first time, emotions sprinkled in, one drop at a time. Her last touch unblocking the barricades to his emotions.

 _Misery_. She had left him. _Anger_. The men had murdered her. _Rage_. Lakes of their blood could never equal to the six marks she left on him. _Longing_. He would give anything to get her back. _Hatred_. He couldn't save her. _Sorrow_. She did not deserve the life of misery she had been dwelt. _Yearning_. Why did mortals have such delicate lives?

"Who is that?" A quiet voice murmured.

Kaonashi slowly lifted his head, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him. He knew spending time in the mortal realm was bad for the spirits but could it drive him insane? Would insanity truly be so bad if he was gifted with this sight?

She was younger than he remember, an older teenager compared to fully-grown woman he knew. She was shamelessly naked, with only her long black hair falling over her breasts to preserve her modesty. In the moonlight her black hair had a blue sheen and her skin only had one scar that was illuminated in the weak light. It was a large starburst shape on her hip, the same place where a pair of jaws had originally ripped the jewel from her.

Her blue eyes were the same. Twinkling youthfully, full of merit but with the dark shadow of someone who had seen darkness and did not let it consume her.

His miko stood before him with her head tilted to the side, eying her dead body in his arms.

"She's very pretty. Did you know her?" Kagome leaned forward to have a closer look.

Kaonashi nodded.

"I'm sorry for your lost." Kagome reached forward and gently shut the dead body's eyes. "You have blood on your mask," she informed him kindly.

With the same hand she used to close her own eyes, she reached up and stroke his mask, six individual times. Five on the cheek, outlining each bloody fingerprint and one in the center, where her last bloody kiss laid. Kaonashi leaned into her touch, relishing her skin on his mask, even if it wasn't warm anymore.

"I think, I know you." He could feel the breath of her whisper on his face.

"Kah, yah." Kaonashi reached out his own hand to cup her cheek. In his arm, he still held her cold body, afraid to let her go.

Her fingers were gliding over his mask, exploring the flat surface. She was mapping his face out with touch, her thumbs taking extra time to stroke the marks on his mask. The tiny smudges under each eyes. The stripes above and below his eyes. The permanent dirt shadows from years of usage.

"Kaonashi," she yanked up his mask before he could stop her.

(¯`·._ (¯`·._ _.·´¯)_.·´¯)

The young woman didn't remember much. She remembered the moon. She was gazing up at it when she became aware. One minute there was darkness and then, she existed. She didn't know what her purpose was or why she was there. She didn't know how the moon was so bright and she didn't know what foul stench she was smelling in the air. She did see a curious red string though, tied around her pinky finger. It was tangled and dirty, some of it threaded through the branches above while at times it was puddle on the floor.

She decided she liked the color red. It was very pretty and since it was tied around her pinky, she followed it to see why it was tangled. Surely the string must belonged to her but yet, she couldn't remember anything about it.

The other end was tied around someone else. She paused in the shadows, tilting her head to the side. Two others were crouched beneath a large tree. The male was hugging the smaller female, his shoulders tense for some strange reason. The red string was tangled, threaded and wrapped around the still female in his arms before tying around his own pinky.

He didn't look like he saw the thread. He was too busy holding the other female, burying his face into the string that was pooled on her neck.

She was only curious but the man seemed surprised to see her. Was he expecting to be alone? She became sad to learn that he was grieving, that same wretched smell hanging over the body he was holding. Was she meant to cheer him up? Was that why the red string was tying them together?

"I think, I know you." Kagome whispered to herself as she traced the markings on his mask. It was a very pretty mask but something else about him made her happy. She didn't remember being happy before now. Just how did she know him?

"Kaonashi," the name slipped effortlessly off her tongue as she ripped off the mask before he could stop her. She smiled at his appearance, not sure what she was expecting but this was not it. Beneath his mask, was a very handsome man.

Warm black, pupil-less eyes gazed back at her, tracing her figure reverently. His face was thin and unblemished, the same color skin as his neck. She reached a hand up to trace his thin eyebrows, which were now furrowed together in confusion. His finger trailed down a straight nose and then delicately traced his thin lips. With his mask out of his face, thin black hair fell into eyes, the shortest strand ending below his eyes with some of the longer strands resting near his bottom lip.

Kagome smiled as she traced his final feature. Engraved in his skin, under each eye, was a vertical purple stripe. An exact replica of those on his mask.

"Kaonashi." She didn't know how but she knew that was his name. In the center of her very being she knew that he was her faceless spirit. Her friend and protector. A wide smile split across her face as she felt the need to repeat the name, just so she could taste it on her tongue again. "Kaonashi."

Kaonashi leaned forward and capture her lips with his own without warning. Both of their lips moved clumsily against each other, learning the pressure and feel of the other. She tried to pull back to take a breath but Kaonashi followed her retreat and when her lips parted in surprise, his tongue darted out to lightly lick, encouraging her to open her mouth to him. She gasped loudly, have never felt something so strange but _so right_ before. His arms were now wrapped around her, dragging her closer and coaxing her to participate.

She thrust her tongue back, copying his own movement, as both of them stroked the other. They separated momentarily, just enough for her to gain her breath again. Their lips were still touching briefly, sharing one breath between them both as she just gazed into each other's eyes. It was Kagome was initiated the second kiss, their lips and tongue cherishing each other.

She never wanted to stop.

"Kagome," a dark, sensual whisper caught her attention.

She pulled back in surprise, her eyes wide and blinking slowly. _He had spoken to her_! Even Kaonashi looked surprised at himself. His fingers had reached up to caress his own lips in shock, his eyes comically wide.

 _Kagome_. This word was precious to her. It tugged on her chest, hinting at a world she didn't know. There was something special about that word. No, it was a name, not a word.

"Is that . . . my name?"

Kaonashi nodded eagerly.

"Kagome and Kaonashi." She liked the way their names sounded together. It was original. Rememberable. There was nothing like it before and she doubted there would be anything as unique in her mind again.

A loud rumble tore her attention away from their names. It was loud, unlike anything she had ever heard before, causing her to flinch into Kaonashi's chest for protection. The male spirit's second mouth, the one located on his chest, kissed her naked flesh as the new sound continued to scared and fascinated her at the same time. "Do you hear that?" She excitedly asked Kaonashi.

Kaonashi followed her gaze into the forest but he seemed unable to hear what she heard. He shook his head, making an inquiring noise in the back of his throat. Why was that sound so familiar? Why did she feel a connection to that sound.

The word came to her from the back of her mind. "It's a train, Kaonashi! I can hear a train."

The male spirit looked excited. He moved to gently lay the dead female's body on the ground. She had forgotten that the corpse had been cradled between them this whole time. Briefly, Kagome wondered why the body looked so familiar to her before brushing it aside. Kaonashi held out his hand, helping Kagome to her feet.

"Are we going to follow it?" Kagome was nearly dancing in place at the thought.

"Ah," Kaonashi confirmed.

Would he be able to follow her if he could not hear the train himself? The very thought of being alone filled her with fear. Kagome threaded her fingers through his hand, the red string around their pinkies anchoring them together. "Will you stay with me?"

Kaonashi reached up his other hand to cup her cheek. He moved her head so they could connect their lips again. This kiss was gentle, sweet and full of promise. When they pulled apart, Kaonashi's hand gripped her's tighter. Some rumbles were rolling through his chest, his lips and tongue moving in a clumsy way.

Finally, a promise was voiced. "Forever."

(¯`·._ (¯`·._ _.·´¯)_.·´¯)

The Shikon no Miko's body would be found the next morning. The villagers who survived the attack would bury her beneath the Goshibuki's roots and hold a vigil that would last several weeks. They prayed, they remembered, they nearly worshipped her and the deeds she had done.

Word would travel. In the autumn, a large family would make the long trip to visit the grave. Miroku, Sango, their five children and Kirara will come to pay their respects. They will blame themselves for her deaths and silently, the villagers will agree with them. If they had had the monk and demon slayer with them, their miko might have survived that attack. The large family will mourn all autumn but as the season pulls to a close, they will be unable to take the silent judgement from their inner hearts and the surviving villagers. They will travel back to their own village and there, the legends of the Shikon no Miko will live on and be retold.

In the winter, the fate of the miko will finally reach all corners of the world. Wolf demons will come to pay their respects. Warriors, mothers and children will visit. Two of the most unusual creatures was a tall, auburn haired teenager with two fox tails. Shippo, the young kitsune who had traveled to make his own way in life, never failed to visit his mother every winter. Even Sesshomaru, demon lord of the west, will be sighted at least once visiting the grave.

Nobody will be able to say for sure if the hanyou visited. Some villagers claim to see him resting in the branches every new moon, the sound of his sobs carrying on the wind. Others will claim to have seen him in the winter, his snow white hair matching the surrounding snow and the bright moonlight. Some blamed the hanyou for leaving the village and the miko behind. Others say that Inuyasha was there that fateful day and he was the one to kill all the men in such a brutal fashion.

Everyone seemed to forget about the faceless spirit. They could not recall him, not even the village children who spent most of their days with him. With his presence gone, his memory decayed in the mind of mortals, making him impossible to recall.

In five hundred years, Kagome's story would have to be told one final time.

Inuyasha stood on the base of the large steps, looking up at the house he had not seen in five centuries. He blended with the humans around, with the help of the kitsune tooth Shippo had gifted him. His ears were hidden and his white hair appeared black to the mortals. He was wearing black jeans paired with a bright red top. His heart clenched in pain as he thought of his mission.

For him, it had been five hundred years. For the family above him, their daughter had only been missing for one week. He knew he was going to open fresh wounds today and he had been dreading this conversation for centuries.

His sneakers squeaked on the steps as he made his way up. Instead of going to the house first, the hanyou took a detour. He traveled the grounds until he came upon a tree untouched by age. Its branches were spread wide, the bark untouched and the roots buried deep into the ground. Inuyasha wondered if her body and soul had helped to fuel the tree's long life.

A soft, wonderful mixture tickled his sensitive nose. Inuyasha looked to the base of the tree in surprise. There, decorating the floor, was a variety of flowers. He had never seen them there before but he had always visit Kagome in the colder seasons, when the ground was bare.

"They always grow here, no matter what Momma and Grandpa do to get rid of them." Souta suddenly appeared by Inuyasha's side, looking down at the blooms. "Momma says they shouldn't grow naturally like that but they always do. Every spring."

Inuyasha peered up, surprised to see how much Souta had changed since he had first met the boy. He was starting to become a man, his voice slightly deeper and his shoulders bulking out. He was growing to be a leader, preparing to go into the world and create his own life. He looked at Inuyasha with the same eyes his sister had possessed, not fooled by the kitsune magic."Hello again, big brother."

"Hello again, Souta."

Souta grinned proudly, his eyes looking around. "Is big sister with you?"

Inuyasha's smile dropped instantly. Souta's grin dropped a second later as he looked into Inuyasha's eyes. ' _He knows. He's too much like his sister at times.'_ Tears began to fill his own chocolate brown eyes the longer he looked into Inuyasha's golden gaze. Inuyasha didn't know if the young boy was good at reading body language or if he could sense the untold tragedy. "Is your mother home?" Inuyasha gruffed out.

"I think you should come inside," Souta's voice quivered. "Everyone's home today."

Inuyasha straightened up and followed Souta to the house. One last time, Kagome's tale _needed_ to be told. Inuyasha knew her family needed closure as it was unfair to have them wait forever for her. Of course, the hanyou would twist her tale a little bit for her family.

He would word it so it sounded like Kagome took down an army herself. She would have died a warrior's death in battle, defending the weak and helpless. Souta's chest would swell through the tears as he listened to this part.

Inuyasha would make it an army of men and demons in his tale. He would spin the tale so Kagome had used her energy making dozens of demon protection wards to defend the elders and children. Her grandfather would laugh through his misery, claiming that it was a good thing she paid attention to him and his teachings.

Finally, Inuyasha would take a secret to his grave. He never told them that Kagome was alone that night. He made it sound like she was surrounded by friends and loved ones, who stayed with her until her death. Her mother would wail loudly the whole time but her heart would feel a sliver lighter, knowing that her daughter died bravely and not alone.

He would lie to them, unable to burden the small family with the true way she died, alone and outnumbered.

He would cry with them. Inuyasha would mourn again, secretly blaming himself for her death. The air around the house would be tainted with misery and a heavy air will fall over them. They would mourn as a family and Inuyasha would become the Higurashi protector, refusing to fail Kagome again. She had cherished her family deeply and in her memory, he would protect them like he should have protected her. _He would not fail her again_.

Outside, unseen by the mourning family, two spirits stood together under the Goshbuki tree. Kagome and Kaonashi, both in their human form, though Kaonashi had his mask resting on his hip, and clothed in similar black cloaks would look at the mourning family. Kagome was crying silent tears and Kaonashi, like always, prayed he could take the misery from his companion but it was like this every year.

Kagome, every spring, would visit the area she had died. Around five centuries had passed them by but her memories were still hazy, some of them forever unreachable. She remembered being alone, she remembered the feeling of a protector being nearby and she sometimes had flashes of her blood family, but Kaonashi knew she would never fully recover her memories. The dead were not meant to be burden with the memory of the living. Some nights, he was thankful she couldn't remember how she abandoned, left behind and sacrificed after all she had done.

Despite her gaps in memories, she had a strong tie to this land and the family that inhabited it. Every year she would insist on visiting, unknowingly watching her family bloodlines grow. She didn't know why she cried when she thought of the Higarushi bloodlines, but Kaonashi always held her as she unknowingly grieved. This year, she cried even harder than usual for reasons she didn't know, mourning with the mortal family within the house.

"Do you regret meeting me?" Kagome peacefully asked, despite her tears.

"Never." Kaonashi's vocabulary had increased dramatically over the years together but the former faceless spirit still preferred nonsense sounds or short answers.

"Will you stay with me?"

Kaonashi leaned down and sweetly pecked her lips. Kagome smiled despite herself and wrapped her arms around Kaonashi, hugging him close to her. Against her chest, she could feel Kaonashi's hidden, larger mouth kissing her gently through their black clothing.

"Forever," he promised.

Beneath their bare feet, white camellia, yellow zinnia and blue forget-me-not flowers bloomed together in harmony. It was a physical display of the spirits' bond and love, displayed for the world to admire and enjoy. The two of them faded together with the gentle breeze carrying their promise on the wind.

 _Forever_.

* * *

And thus ends to tale of the miko and the faceless spirit. Sorry for the delay, I decided to completely rewrite the ending and I'm now pleased with it. _(Plus I'm not confident yet in my smut writing. Shh.)_ This was always meant to be a short story and I purposely left questions open so that the reader could interpret them. Tell what you thought about this story and its style. Did you like how it closed? Suggestions to make my writing better? I'm all ears to any criticism and help.

I want to thank a moment and thank all the readers. Those who favorite, followed and reviewed this story. Even my silent readers, though I may never know who you are. This story was really random and originally met with a lot of hesitation, so I'm glad to see support. Remember to drop me a review, even thought this tale has ended, or even if it's been finished for a while. Every word and review my readers give me, I cherish and they push me towards writing more. Without you all, this never would have been finished.

Faithfully yours,

 _-Nightshade_

* * *

Editing, like all my stories, was done by me. If you spot a mistake, feel free to let me know and I will fix it. Chapters may be edited later on if I need to do so. While I don't consider this chapter " _raw_ ", it certainly hasn't had as much editing as previous chapters. Editing may be done in a few days if needed.


End file.
